Loss
by Kuroibi
Summary: Where is a person to turn to when they've lost everything NarKag open your mind and check it out
1. Confusion

AN: Well here's the promised Nar/Kag fic. No solid plot yet only small ideas. If you have any suggestions feel free to send some my way.  
  
Loss  
  
CH 1: Confusion  
  
A figure watched the girl as she cried herself to sleep again. 'I could attack them at any moment and they would never know.' Naraku had been following the group of shard hunters for a few days. He had become obsessed with the miko that traveled with the group. Ever since she was able to think as quickly as to notice the shards he carried and shot at him. Her power was amazing to him, almost as much as her beauty. But what truly drew him in was her innocent nature. He couldn't understand how a person could put themselves through so much pain in order to make another happy. He had manipulated feelings and saw that in the end they always turned, but not her. She kept true to her feelings and they kept her from being fooled. But now she was in a great amount of pain and Naraku found himself thinking that he would do anything to help her make that pain go away.  
  
He had made it a point to find out everything there was to know about the girl. He knew of the well and where she came from, he also knew what it was the haunted her in the night. He planned to help, but knew she would not accept it. He was her enemy, the truest form of evil, and yet he could think of nothing the past few days, but helping her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke in the middle of the night. Again the same nightmare haunted her. Her friends had been ecstatic when she had told them that she would be staying in the feudal period. She had told them it was because she had failed her tests and wouldn't be able to make it in her world anyway. They thought it was because of her love for Inu Yasha. None of them knew the truth. The truth as to why she cried herself to sleep and woke from nightmares. Kagome remembered the scene all too well.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Okaasan, jichan, Souta I'm home." Kagome opened the door of the well shed and stared at the scene before her. Her house, it was gone. Nothing but a pile of burnt rubble. She ran over to it and started searching for something anything that could tell her what had happened. All she found was a necklace that belonged to her mother.  
  
Kagome looked for a newspaper, surely it must tell something. It could tell her that her family was safe and staying with a friend. She found one lying on the ground a block from the shrine. It was about three days old. There on the front page was a picture of her burnt home. She read it and tears began to roll down her face. Certain phrases stuck in her mind. "No survivors," "daughter's body still missing," "no one knows what happened." Her family...was gone. Kagome broke down and cried. She was lost with no where to go. She headed back to the well knowing that there was no where else for her. She put her mother's necklace around her neck and jumped in without looking back.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Tears fell onto her shirt. Kagome didn't want any of her friends to worry and decided to go to the river near by and wash up. She sat down and looked at her reflection in the water. She was completely unaware of the figure that followed her. Too deep in grief she couldn't sense the shards that he held or the evil aura. She began to wash her face to take away any signs that she had been crying. "Nothing will ever be the same." She pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at the night sky.  
  
Kagome turned to leave, but then saw a figure in her path. She stood frozen trying to make out the figure in the darkness. "Who are you?"  
  
"You've been fighting me all this time and can't even recognize me?" Naraku walked out of the shadows and Kagome's eyes widened with fear.  
  
'Would it really matter if he were to kill me right now? I have nothing left, but my duty. There is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inu Yasha. I can't let them go through the same pain that I went through. I won't let them feel anymore loss.' Kagome stood her ground. "What do you want Naraku?" Her voice betrayed none of the fear that she held only anger and annoyance.  
  
"I only wonder why you are away from your friends dear miko." Naraku knew why she was there, but wanted her to say it.  
  
"I have my reasons." Kagome tried to keep the thoughts of those reasons from coming back. "If you've come for the shards I won't give them up without a fight."  
  
"You would risk your life for shards?" Naraku was actually interested as to why a girl would risk her life for something that she was not interested in possessing.  
  
"My life isn't worth anything anyway." Kagome said, her voice barely above a whisper. She noticed that Naraku was advancing closer to her. 'Smart Kagome you come out here by yourself and you forget your bow back at camp.' She started taking steps back but soon she was at the edge of the river. She slipped and yelled as she was about to fall into the raging water, but the fall never came.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Naraku staring back at her, she almost swore there was concern in his eyes. Naraku had grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. He lifted her and set her down about three feet from the river. "Why?"  
  
"Because your life is worth much more than you think." Naraku brought his hand to move a wayward strand of hair from her face, but she flinched from his touch. For some reason this gave Naraku a great pain in his chest. "I won't hurt you."  
  
"Why should I believe that?"  
  
"What can I do to make you believe that?" Kagome averted her eyes and thought over the question. There was really nothing she could think of that could make her trust Naraku.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Naraku sat down about a foot across from Kagome and studied her. He took in the fairness of her skin, her silky raven hair, and her blue eyes that now only held sadness. He had never been able to study her so closely before and he found himself noticing all the differences between Kagome and Kikyou. For one, Kagome's eyes were blue whereas the dead miko's were a dull brown. Her hair was wavier. Also she seemed to have a warmer aura that put him at ease.  
  
Kagome was getting uneasy under all the scrutiny. She looked up and her eyes met Naraku's. "Why do you keep staring at me?"  
  
"I'm captivated by your beauty." Naraku admitted. That was not the answer that Kagome was expecting and she was in a slight shock after the words processed. Naraku stood and held out his hand to her. Kagome just stared at it for a bit. "I won't hurt you," Naraku repeated. Figuring that she had so little to live for any way Kagome took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
Naraku reluctantly let go of Kagome's hand, missing its softness and warmth. He again brought his hand up to her face and this time was relieved that she did not flinch away. He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek.  
  
Kagome was surprised a second time. 'Is this really Naraku? Is this really the guy who has tried to kill me so many times? Why is he being so...gentle?' Kagome surprised herself further when she discovered she enjoyed the gentle touch. But she caught herself before she gave into it. 'It's probably just one of his tricks.'  
  
Kagome turned to leave, but Naraku grabbed her arm. "Either kill me now or let me go." Kagome's voice was lacking in emotions.  
  
'Does she really not care if she died at this moment?' Naraku put his hand under her chin and made her look him in the eye. "I said I would not harm you and shall keep my word." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and was gone. Kagome was left standing in the clearing completely confused.  
  
'What just happened?'  
  
Kagome returned to camp and sat down next to Shippou. Almost as if he could sense her near, the little kitsune cuddled up against his adopted mother. 'I could never leave you, Shippou. You've been through so much loss already. Come to think of it all of them had gone through some loss but me. I guess now I'm more part of the group, but how is it that they get pass all the pain?'  
  
Kagome cuddled against the pup in her arms and fell asleep again, praying that no nightmares would come.  
  
Naraku returned to one of his many castles. He was very confused and sat by the window of his room thinking. He wondered as to why when she turned away from him that first time it had hurt. He couldn't understand how something so small could hurt almost as bad as a physical blow. All of the youkai that were contained within him held no real explanation. He then turned to the part of him that he despised, Oni Gumo.  
  
When thinking about what had happened, Naraku got memories from Oni Gumo of Kikyou. Naraku himself despised the dead miko. She had power over him because of the feelings of Oni Gumo, and for that he hated her. Naraku hated the fact that he shared a body with the weak human soul, Naraku wished to be his own person in a way. Free to think for himself rather than have Oni Gumo at the back of his mind.  
  
But why was it that when he thought of the feelings he had felt when with Kagome did Oni Gumo think of Kikyou. He knew that the weak human had loved the dead miko. 'Does this me that I am in love with Kagome? Surely, the most evil youkai this world has seen has no sense of such a feeling.' However, it was undeniable. His mind had been plagued of thoughts of Kagome for days. 'Could it be that I, Naraku, hold a heart as Oni Gumo once did?'  
  
Naraku was plighted by the thought that he could possibly have a heart and be capable of such weak human emotions. But then again did not many full youkais find love at times. He had noticed how Sesshoumaru took great care of his human ward and thought it was ridiculous, but perhaps the demon lord actually cared for the child. There would also be no such thing as life mates if youkais were not capable of love.  
  
'So if I am indeed in love with the girl then what is it I should do now?' Naraku could think of nothing but wanting to be with her. To rid her of the grief that plagued her and make sure she would smile till the end of her days. He had witnessed one of her pure smiles, though it had been directed at Inu Yasha. It had taken his breath away. Such a pure smile that asked for nothing in return.  
  
'I need to make her mine.' Naraku knew only this fact, but did not know how. She would not go with him willingly thins much he was sure of. She had already shown that she did not trust him. How was he to make her love him?  
  
So many thoughts and so much confusion were giving the hanyou a headache. Tomorrow he would return to following the group, perhaps then he would find a chance to make a move on the unsuspecting miko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can't you move any faster?" Inu Yasha was in another of his bad moods. He had been complaining about how slow humans were all day. Sango and Miroku were ready to slap him. Kagome just wanted a rest. She was rather indifferent to the curses that Inu Yasha was yelling.  
  
Kagome had been thinking about her problems all day. She had come to the conclusion that being with friends is what had taken away the pain of her friends' loss. However, she also though she had to give credit to love. Sango was obviously over a lot of her pain because of her love for Miroku which kept her rather occupied at times. 'Perhaps Inu Yasha will take away my pain.'  
  
Kagome's thought were cut short when she sensed a jewel shard near by. "Guys, there's a shard over coming at us." Right after she had spoken a giant bear youkai came crashing out of the forest surroundings. "The shard's in its right paw."  
  
Inu Yasha quickly cut off the appendage and the youkai shrank to a much more manageable size. Kagome ran over and took out the shard. It purified right when she touched it. Inu Yasha had been scratched in the process of getting rid of the youkai and now had a gash across his chest. Kagome ran over to help him, but he merely ignored her and walked by.  
  
"Inu Yasha that needs to be looked at."  
  
"Leave me alone, wench."  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Kagome said in a warning tone. Inu Yasha halted a sighed. He sat against a tree and allowed her to clean his wounds.  
  
The group resumed there travel till evening and then luckily found a spot near a hot spring to camp. (there's always a hotspring ne) They all unpacked and Kagome set about making ramen for everyone.  
  
Naraku had been smart in hiding the shards he held in a magical pouch so as not to be detected. He had resumed his watch of the miko early in the morning and was watching as they ate. He had been surprised at the surge of jealousy he had felt when he had seen how Kagome worried over Inu Yasha. 'Stupid dog.' Naraku had tried desperately not to interfere, especially when the stupid hanyou had called Kagome a wench. He then noticed how the two women went off to take a bath. He wanted to follow.  
  
'I should not go, that would be dishonorable. But then again when will I ever get the chance to see her in her most natural state again.' Naraku's hormone's won out and he followed the women to the springs.  
  
"Hey Sango?"  
  
"Nani, Kagome?"  
  
"I was just wondering, do you get the feeling we're being watched?"  
  
"Nah, if Miroku or Inu Yasha had followed us then Shippou would have warned us."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
Naraku watched as Kagome undress and nearly fell off the branch he was standing on. Even in his most intense dreams he had never expected her to look so good. She had him acting like bubbling idiot unconsciously just by undressing. Naraku did not want to think about what she would be able to make him do if she actually came on to him. But then again he would do anything for that honor. 'I should leave before I lose control and go over there.' Naraku headed back to the camp site leaving the women to chat.  
  
The day had been rather boring. There had been nothing more than walking and taking out one demon. However, all the humans in the group were exhausted because of their slave driving hanyou who insisted that they be able to keep up an inhuman pace. If not for Kirara the group probably would have collapsed.  
  
Kagome stayed awake late again that night. She feared the demons in her dreams more than those in reality. She blamed herself for what had happened to her family. Maybe if she had been there to help, she could have prevented something. But she didn't even know what had happened to them and that was what was eating her up inside. The uncertainty of what had happened was killing her inside, she needed closure.  
  
Kagome noticed that she probably wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon and decided to walk around a bit. She remembered to grab her bow this time. For some reason she didn't fear Naraku if he were to show up, but he had definitely showed her that she could be snuck up on rather easily. She wandered a bit till she finally realized the she was lost. 'Smart move again Kagome. What are you going to do tomorrow night, walk off a cliff?'  
  
"You seem a bit lost." Kagome turned to see Naraku again. She notched an arrow on her bow and aimed it at him. "Shoot if you feel the need, but I mean you no harm."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that? You've done nothing, but try to kill me and my friends and now you're trying to be all nice." Kagome was confused which caused her to get rather irritated.  
  
"You have captivated me and I want to help you."  
  
Kagome sighed and lowered her bow. "If you want to help me you can get me back to my friends."  
  
"Follow me." Kagome new she probably shouldn't be trusting him but at this point she didn't care. She began to follow him, but she didn't expect him to start making small talk.  
  
"So what is it that fills you with such sadness?" Kagome turned and stared at him.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm sad?"  
  
"I have caused others enough pain to notice when someone is in pain. Also you do not seem like your usual cheerful self."  
  
"So what if I'm sad. It should be of no concern to you."  
  
"It shouldn't, but it is." They finally reached the campsite. Kagome was actually surprised that he hadn't led her to danger.  
  
"Umm...thank you." Kagome turned to leave him and like last time he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You should smile, it makes you much more beautiful, if that's possible." Naraku brushed his hand against her cheek and swept raven locks behind her ear. Kagome just stared in shock. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then just like last time he was gone.  
  
Kagome's heart was speeding. She brought a hand up to her cheek over where he had kissed her. She strangely felt warmed by the gesture, but then shook the thought from her head. 'He's your enemy Kagome. He's just playing with you.' Kagome turned and leaned against a tree near her friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there's the first chapter of my first Nar/Kag fic. Tell me what you think. Please review.  
  
~*Shichan 


	2. Trials of the Heart

AN: Here's the next chap. Having some troubles thinking up a good plot. Please review  
  
CH 2: Trials of the Heart  
  
Naraku had stopped following the group and went back to making plans for the Shikon. He made plans to meet with Kagome when he felt the need, but he was evil by nature and still wanted the jewel and planned on getting it. But to do that he would need to take care of those who sought out the jewel as well. That meant killing Inu Yasha and the rest of them. He knew he would not have it in him to kill Kagome, but the others he felt no ties to the others. 'She will hate me if I kill her friends.' This is the only problem the kept Naraku in his castle thinking up new plans.  
  
'What if they were not her friends anymore?' It would be a great plan if he could pull it off. Separate the miko from her friends, cause them to hate eachother. He knew it would be hard to make her change her feelings towards her friends, but the others could be easily manipulated. If not, he could always send some other demon to kill them and claim no ties to the incident. Naraku smiled as his plans were coming together in his mind. He would get the Shikon and the girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group had returned to Kaede's hut with three more shards. Kagome almost walked towards the well out of habit but caught herself. She brought her hand up to the necklace she wore and thought of her family. 'What could have happened? I need to know.' Kagome thought that maybe she could find some answers if she went back, but knew she wasn't ready to face that harsh reality again just yet. 'I'll go back in a couple days and see if any new news had been found.' She then thought of something to tell her friends since she said that she would be staying in this time. She figured she could just say that she missed her family and just wanted to see them for a bit.  
  
"Are you listening to a word I said?!" Kagome turned to notice that Inu Yasha had been talking to her.  
  
"Gomen, I guess I kind of spaced out."  
  
"Jeez Kagome, don't you ever pay attention."  
  
"You baka I said I was sorry."  
  
"Keh, like that makes up for it. You're always lost in you own little world. You're no use to me if you're not paying attention to finding the jewel shards."  
  
The words cut Kagome deep. She held back her tears and turned around and walked back into Kaede's hut. "OSUWARI!!"  
  
Inu Yasha smashed to the ground letting out a slur of swear words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku had figured the easiest to first make turn on Kagome was Inu Yasha. He knew that these plans would eventually hurt Kagome, but he would be there to comfort her. He smirked at the thought. Naraku walked through the forest finalizing his plans. He had heard rumors of a shard and knew that Inu Yasha and the others would soon be leaving the village to find it. Then he would put his plans into action. Unfortunately he was having trouble figuring out what to do with the taijiya and houshi. In the end he decided they would just have to be dealt with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome didn't get a chance to go back through the well. Inu Yasha had insisted that they leave early because they had gotten rumors of another shard. They had only got to rest for two days in the village before they left again. Kagome left Shippou with Kaede, because of all the times Naraku had shown up she feared for the little kitsune.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm tired. Let's rest." Kagome whined. She couldn't take anymore walking and Inu Yasha had been harsher than usual. Sango and Miroku agreed with Kagome and demanded a rest.  
  
"Stupid, weak humans." Inu Yasha jumped into a tree and sat down.  
  
Kagome sighed and went in search of some water. She needed to soak her feet. Sango offered to go with her, but she said she needed some time to think. Sango had been getting suspicious lately that something was going on with Kagome. She tried to get the girl to tell her what was wrong, but Kagome would always just smile and say she didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
Kagome found a stream and took off her shows. 'Kami, my feet hurt. Stupid Inu Yasha.' It seemed more and more obvious everyday to Kagome that Inu Yasha would not be the one to heal her heart. She was also getting scared by the thoughts that she had been having lately. Whenever she was looking for some way to ease her pain she would get a picture of Naraku. 'Figures the one person who has caused the most pain in the world is the one who eases mine.' Kagome sighed and looked at her reflection. She had begun to hate her reflection ever since she met Kikyou. She frowned and turned away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku had sensed Kikyou near as well as the Inu tachi. 'This might be interesting.' He came upon the group and noticed the miko missing. He followed his senses and found her near the stream. She had an aura of sadness around her. He came up behind her and sat right at her side.  
  
Kagome jumped when she noticed someone sit next to her. She was even more surprised to find it was Naraku. "Is this some strange way of torture or something? Are you just going to follow me and annoy me to death?" Kagome's voice was laced with bitterness and sorrow.  
  
Naraku felt himself strangely hurt by her words. "Actually, I thought you might like some company." Kagome turned to him searching his eyes for any mockery and found none.  
  
"Why are you acting so strangely?" Naraku arched an eyebrow at her question. "You've been acting nice, but I know you're not. But I can't feel your evil aura anymore."  
  
"That's because I have no evil intentions towards you."  
  
"And towards my friends?" Kagome looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Aa, I am still evil and will probably kill them if they stand in my way." Naraku admitted. He saw Kagome wilt and turn her face from him.  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that."  
  
"And why is that?" Naraku was very curious as to why she would be so sad because he reaffirmed her suspicions.  
  
"Because I don't know why but you make me feel comfortable, but I don't want my friends hurt." Kagome mumbled with her head lowered. She knew he would hear her, but hoped that he wouldn't. Naraku smirked at this new information.  
  
"I will not hurt them if they get out of my way." Naraku lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "I would do many things for you, but evil is in my nature and neither you nor I can change that."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened a bit. 'What is he implying?' Naraku moved in to kiss her but she turned away. "I can't."  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"I can't give you my feelings. I don't trust you, I'm not sure I want to." 'And I don't want another heartache.' Kagome said in her mind. Deep down she wondered what would happen if she really did give in to him.  
  
Naraku made her face him again and stared into her deep blue eyes. "I would not hurt you."  
  
"But you would hurt my friends." Kagome was trying to hold on to her senses with all her will power. 'Was he always that good looking? Stop it Kagome, this isn't the time for thought like that.'  
  
"Not if you get them to stop standing against me."  
  
"Yeah right. You put an air void in Miroku's hand and killed Sango's family, they would never stop hunting you."  
  
"You are a miko, you could change that."  
  
"How?" Kagome couldn't believe she was actually considering it. 'Have I really hit rock bottom?'  
  
"Give them a new life. You can cast a spell to make the taijiya forget her family sorrows and Miroku forget his as well. You would like for them to have a quiet life together wouldn't you?" Naraku was using all his coercion to get the girl. "I would be willing to remove the void as much as I thought it was a wonderful idea."  
  
"Really? No, I was given the responsibility to get the jewel and purify it. Stop trying to trick me." Kagome got up and ran off back to the camp site, completely forgetting her shoes by the bank of the stream.  
  
Naraku smirked a little as he saw her retreating form. 'She had been thinking about it. No doubt she will continue to question what she would do. I will make her want me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome came back to camp and lay down on her sleeping bag. 'Stupid Naraku, I'm so confused.'  
  
Sango had noticed that Kagome had come back looking disorientated and without her shoes. 'I wonder what could have happened.'  
  
Inu Yasha tried to ignore the stupid humans below him. He was about to sleep when a scent of unearthed dirt reached his nose. 'Kikyou?' Inu Yasha jumped out of the tree making sure not to wake anyone and followed the scent. He found the undead miko in a small clearing. "Kikyou." Inu Yasha went to her and hugged her close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke from a bad dream again. As usual she looked around to make sure no one had noticed. She saw that Inu Yasha wasn't in his tree. 'Maybe I should go look for him.'  
  
'Why? He'd just yell at you and tell you to leave.'  
  
'But he's a friend.'  
  
'He can take care of himself.'  
  
Kagome sighed and gave into the small voice. 'Maybe a walk will help me fall back to sleep.'  
  
'Sure, and you're not just hoping that you'll run into Naraku.'  
  
'No. I want nothing to do with him.'  
  
'Sure that was why you were considering his offer. You have to admit it was rather enticing.' Kagome found that she had been walking for a bit. She could still see her trail so she knew she wasn't lost. She was about to turn around when she heard a noise coming from up ahead. She walked forward warily being careful to stay quiet. She moved a branch out of the way and her jaw dropped.  
  
Her eyes met the sight of Inu Yasha and Kikyou kissing. His hand was in her robes and Kagome fought the urge to scream. Instead she turned and ran as quick as she could. She found herself at the stream again, desperately trying to erase the images in her mind.  
  
Naraku had seen what had happened and was filled with an anger so great he had never felt this way before. 'Stupid selfish dog. He wants has his father's sword, he is trying to obtain the jewel, he has friends and as much as I hate to say it had the love of the one I want. And he thinks he can have the undead miko as well. Nothing but a selfish mutt.'  
  
Naraku resisted killing the hanyou just yet and instead had followed Kagome. He found her crying by the stream. The moonlight shined in her making her seem ethereal. But as greatly as the scene enhanced her beauty it also enhanced her look of sorrow. He had planned to set the two against each other, atleast that way she would probably have been filled with anger rather than sorrow. Again he cursed the mutt and dead miko.  
  
Kagome noticed someone standing next to her. "Not now Naraku." Kagome was able to get out in between sobs. Naraku sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. Kagome was so far gone that she did not resist.  
  
"He is not worth your tears." Naraku whispered in her ear. Naraku could not believe how gentle he was being. 'Only for her.' He held her as she cried into his chest. After a while her tears began to slow until they stopped completely.  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled into his chest. She didn't care who was holding her at the moment, but she knew that she felt safe, warm, and...loved. Kagome nestled further into his chest and soon her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Naraku continued to hold her and began to study her. He brushed some strands of her hair back. She turned her face into the touch making Naraku's heart rate speed up.  
  
'What have you done to me?' He looked down at her in wonder. He knew he should return her to her friends, she was not ready to come with him yet. He still had a certain mutt to deal with also. But for right now he would just enjoy the beauty that he held in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay well there's chapter two. I have no idea what I'm gonna write next so all suggestions are welcome. I'm trying to make Naraku as non OCC as possible, so he only acts weird around Kagome which is understandable since he loves her. So the fic might turn out a little dark because of it, but I don't know. Please stick with me.  
  
Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. You guys are so great. I'll try and work on the next chapter as soon as I think of something to write.  
  
~*Shichan 


	3. Bonds

AN: Be prewarned of character death.  
  
CH: 3 Bonds  
  
Kagome woke up to find herself in her sleeping bag. 'What happened?' All the memories of the past night's events came back to her and she wondered whether it was a dream or not. She saw her shoes that she had forgotten at the stream next to her sleeping bag. She looked around and found undeniable proof that last night was no dream. Everyone was already awake and eating and standing next to them was the dead miko. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"She's here to help us, wench." Inu Yasha turned a belittling stare at Kagome. "You got a problem you can leave. We don't really need you anyways. Kikyou can see the shards and she can protect herself so we won't have to spend half our time protecting you."  
  
Kagome was taken aback and was close to tears. 'I won't cry, I can't let him get to me.' Kagome looked at Sango and received an understanding and comforting look. Sango walked over to her and handed her some breakfast. She also shot an angry look at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well, I have no interest in the shards, so if that walking corpse is staying then I'm going to look for Naraku on my own." She put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"You will not be alone lady Sango. I will accompany you." Miroku walked over to the two women. "What about you Kagome-sama?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "It would seem that I'm no longer needed for finding the shards and I would like to keep my soul so maybe I'll stay with Kaede." Kagome began to think of all the things there were left for her here. She had lost Inu Yasha, actually she knew she had never had him. She did have Shippou and he loved her like a mother and she had nothing to go back to back home. For some reason the thought of Naraku came to her mind as well. 'You've got to be crazy Kagome. Naraku is evil he said so himself.'  
  
"You can always come with us Kagome-chan." Sango said breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome looked at the girl who had been like a sister to her and smiled.  
  
"Okay." Kagome got her stuff together and the three of them walked off.  
  
Inu Yasha was in slight shock that everyone was leaving him. "Yeah well who needs you stupid weak humans anyway? We'll probably kill Naraku before you guys even find him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku had seen everything and was slightly amused by the turn of events. He could tell that Kagome was angry at the stupid mutt and now he would have no qualms what so ever with destroying him. Perhaps he would play with him a bit first. He decided that the best way to hurt Inu Yasha first was to kill the undead miko a second time.  
  
The Oni Gumo part of Naraku was very against this idea, but Naraku forced him back. He wondered why he was now capable of forcing the opinions of Oni Gumo back when before he had not been able to make a move on the miko. Perhaps it was because of the feelings that the collective that was Naraku had for Kagome greatly overpowered those of the pitiful Oni Gumo for Kikyou. Naraku smiled, his feelings for Kagome were proving quite advantageous in this time.  
  
He followed the three humans as they left, no doubt back to Kaede's village. He still needed to figure out a way to get rid of the taijiya and the houshi. 'I could just convince her to take my offer and erase their memories. Then they would have no reason to stand against me. They are of little concern to me if they are not following me.'  
  
The group had gotten attacked by a bear youkai after the shards. Sango had destroyed the youkai with her hiraikotsu, but was not fast enough to stop Kagome from getting slightly injured. "Are you all right Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Sango-chan, I'll be fine. It's only a small scratch."  
  
As the sun went down the group was about half way back to the village. They decided to make camp and Kagome sat down to change the bandage on her arm. As they got closer to the village, Kagome had been feeling a strange tinge of something. She did not know what the feeling was, but it did not feel good. She sighed, 'I must be going crazy. I need to calm down.'  
  
Sango went to get some water and Miroku went off to find fire wood. Kagome had reassured them that she would be fine and that she had her arrows. If she was in any great danger she knew they were only a scream away.  
  
'I feel so sorry for them. They love eachother so much and can't admit it because of their own problems. Miroku doesn't want to because he's afraid of his air void and Sango doesn't want to because she's afraid of losing him and being left alone again. What if I did take Naraku's offer? Sango would forget her troubles and Miroku would have been healed. They would be able to be together.'  
  
'Okay now I know I'm crazy. I mean I'm considering an offer from Naraku.'  
  
'But he sounded sincere.'  
  
'I'm sure he can sound many different ways when it suits him.'  
  
'He was sweet to you.'  
  
'It has to be some sort of a ploy.'  
  
'He held you when you cried and must have been the one to bring you back to camp when you fell asleep in his arms.' Kagome found no counter to that. He had taken her back and given her comfort. She knew that even for an evil plan he would not do such a thing. He probably would have changed his plan and killed her when she was vulnerable or atleast would have made a move to kidnap her, but instead it seemed as if he didn't want to see her in pain. 'Could it be that he really does care for me?'  
  
"So where is the stupid half breed?" Kagome looked up to see Naraku standing by her.  
  
"Are you stalking me?"  
  
"Perhaps." He sat down next to her.  
  
"Then I'm sure you already know what happened with Inu Yasha."  
  
"You are a lot smarter than I gave you credit for."  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" The question had still plagued Kagome ever since that first night at the river.  
  
"I thought it was obvious already. Although I know you do not trust me and will probably not believe me, I have been having strange feelings for you. I believe I may be in love with you."  
  
"I didn't think you could love."  
  
"Aa, neither did I."  
  
"And what of Kikyou?" Naraku understood what Kagome was asking.  
  
"The undead whore is not wanted by I, Naraku. She was the love of Oni Gumo and although as unfortunate as it is that Oni Gumo's soul resides in me, I do not hold the same feeling for him. I am Naraku, he was Oni Gumo, we are not the same."  
  
Kagome understood and it shocked her. Naraku, the greatest evil this world has known, had a heart and was telling her that he loved her. 'I want to believe him.'  
  
"I have so much more to offer you than that stupid mutt." Naraku brought his hand to Kagome's cheek. He looked into her deep bluish grey eyes and found himself getting lost. "I can offer you the world."  
  
Kagome turned away and buried her face in her knees. "I just want love." Kagome admitted softly more to herself than to Naraku. She tensed as she felt him wrap his arms around her. She lifted her head to look at his face. She saw strange emotions in his eyes. One that she thought she would never see from Naraku, let alone emotions she thought he had. She saw concern, understanding, and love.  
  
Kagome didn't know what possessed her but she brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his long wavy black locks. She found his hair to be like silk and was surprised when his face turned into her touch. He brought his hand again to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He leaned in and captured her lips with his and was pleasantly surprised when she did not resist him.  
  
Kagome was in shock. She didn't resist the kiss, but she did not return it either. Her whole being was at war with itself. On one hand she knew he was evil, he had tried to kill her and her friends. But on the other hand she longed to be loved and have comfort, which he seemed to be offering so freely. He pulled back and she saw a slight tinge of regret in his eyes.  
  
"Gomen, you were not ready for that." Naraku heard footsteps approaching and knew that her friends were returning. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and left.  
  
'Did he apologize? Not ready for what?' But then Kagome remembered how she had not returned the kiss, because she was not decided on caring for him yet. 'Perhaps that's what he meant. So he really does want me to want him before he does anything. Does that mean he really does care?'  
  
"You seem to have a lot on your mind lately Kagome-chan." Sango stated as she began to cook dinner.  
  
"Hai, I guess it's the whole situation with Inu Yasha and Kikyou." Kagome lied. 'I can't tell her that I may be falling for our worst enemy. The one who single handedly destroyed her life.' Kagome felt guilty for the feelings that were growing inside her.  
  
"I know. I can't believe he decided to be with that walking corpse." Kagome just nodded and ate in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku sat in a tree not too far away. His hand ran through his hair as he remembered what it had felt like to have Kagome run her fingers through it. 'She feels something for me, I can tell. She will be mine. But first how to get rid of the undead miko.'  
  
Naraku had decided it best to simply kill her in front of Inu Yasha, but he thought of something better to decide Inu Yasha's fate with. He felt it would be much more fitting to turn Kagome to his side and allow her to kill the hanyou. 'It will take time to get her to accept me and a bit more to get her to hate the hanyou so greatly to kill him. But the look on his face as he is betrayed by her as he betrayed her would be priceless.' Naraku let out a small laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group had continued their journey in the morning. Every step closer to the village increased Kagome's feeling of foreboding. Her feeling were confirmed when the village came into view. It was in ruins. The three of them ran forward. Kagome went to Kaede's hut and found her lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She called out for Shippou, but could not find him anywhere.  
  
A few huts were still standing, but most of the village was burnt to the ground. Miroku, Sango and Kagome searched for any sign of survivors, but there was none. Sango lifted a small body and brought it over to Kagome. She looked at it and felt her heart tear apart. There in Sango's arms lay the lifeless form of Shippou. She grabbed his body and brought him close to her. She cried as she clutched onto his limp form. 'First my family and now this.'  
  
The group decided to give everyone a proper burial. All the while tears ran down their faces. Miroku held Sango as she broke down after they finished the final grave, Shippou's grave. Kagome saw the two embracing and went off on her own to mourn. She ran to the well, but found it had been smashed. At that moment she did not care and she fell to her knees and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku of course had seen what had happened and although he would not admit such he was shocked. He would have never thought any youkai other than himself that would have the courage to attack that village on its own. He knew it had only been one for he only found one scent over the area. He had seen Kagome run away from the village towards the well and followed her. He could stay and watch her since he sent Kagura to watch the mutt and undead miko.  
  
He found her on her knees crying before a splinted mass that was once the well. He came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away and looked at him with anger. "You did this didn't you? You're the only one evil enough to do this." Kagome started to hit him in the chest, but her punches were weak and in the end she just collapsed against him.  
  
Naraku wrapped his arms around her. Kagome struggled, but was too tired to do anything. "I did not do this Kagome. I would not lie to you. The villagers were of little importance to me true, but I have not been far from your side this entire time." Kagome didn't want to hear him. To think some one out there was as evil as Naraku and had destroyed the village, burnt homes, killed children. Deep down Kagome knew he was telling the truth, but she was too filled with pain to care.  
  
"First my family and now the village and no clue as to what happened." Kagome collapsed into Naraku chest and cried. He pulled her tighter against him and rested his head on hers. Kagome spoke the entire time he held her. She talked of her family being dead, of Kaede, and of Shippou. Naraku just sat and listened as she whispered all her darkest fears and memories between sobs.  
  
'I shouldn't be here holding her like this. I should be using all the fears she's speaking of and using them against her, but I can't. I, Naraku, the greatest evil these lands have seen am at the mercy of my heart, this girl. But strangely I don't care.' He pulled her closer and took in her scent. 'I swear that all those who caused her pain will die. The hanyou, the undead miko, and this creature whatever it was that destroyed the village. I will probably cause her the same pains if I am forced to kill her remaining friends, but by then she will hopefully already be mine and she will never find out about that act.'  
  
'I can't believe he's just holding me. Why doesn't he do something? Surely the great and evil Naraku would have killed me already for striking him no matter how weak it was.'  
  
'He said he was falling in love with you and you know that he was not lying about the village.'  
  
'I know. I'll find who did it and kill them.'  
  
'Where did this come from?'  
  
'It comes from me being tired of pain and losing people I care about. I won't let what ever creature that was go on hurting others.'  
  
'But what can you do? You need to train and you will need greater allies.'  
  
'I will train, but who will help me. I can't allow Sango and Miroku to be hurt.'  
  
'What of Naraku?'  
  
'What about him?'  
  
'Let him help. You know he would. You know you want him to.'  
  
'No I don't.'  
  
'You like him, maybe love him. You feel safe with him and want him with you. He can also be a strong ally against this creature.' Kagome cleared her mind. She couldn't believe that her mind hand practically just told her that she was in love with Naraku. She realized he was still holding her although she had stopped talking. "Naraku?" He allowed her to pull back a little and look him in the eye. "Gomen, for hitting you and accusing you. I know you didn't do it."  
  
'She knows. She's apologizing?' Naraku smirked. "You did not hurt me." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her brow.  
  
"Will you help me find the one who did this?"  
  
"You're asking for my help?" Naraku was slight taken aback by the request.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then I will help you find him and kill him I'm assuming."  
  
Kagome nodded. "First I want to give Sango and Miroku a new life." Naraku nodded, but pulled her close again. 'I guess he's not so bad.' Kagome snuggled against him for a bit before she felt it was time to get up.  
  
Naraku was hesitant to let her go, but allowed her to stand and followed her example. Kagome circled the broken well and found something on the ground. It was a small green scale. She looked at it closely and a memory hit her.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Kagome searched frantically through the rubble that was once her home. She needed something some sign of what had happened. She found a small scale among the rubble. "What's this?" She quickly discarded as one of her jichan's past bobbles when she caught sight of her mother's necklace.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"It's all my fault. That thing that killed my family got here through the well." Kagome's determination was renewed. She would make sure that she would kill whatever creature it was. Naraku came by her to offer some comfort. He was shocked when she practically threw herself at him in a tight hug. Kagome felt something come over her that she had never felt before. She knew she needed to make that creature pay, but she also wanted to make all those who ever hurt her pay as well. 'Naraku will be there to help me, and maybe more.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay well another chapter down. Probably another one will be up next week do to finals. Please review and tell me how I'm doing.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Obscuredwaif: Thanks for the support and hope you liked the new chapter  
  
Ginny Riddle: Thanks for not thinking he's OOC  
  
Ponchinta: glad you like it  
  
Kawaiikitsune: thanks a bunch  
  
Ryuu Girl: Thanks for the suggestion and trust me I have similar plans for Inu Yasha  
  
Yuko: thanks, hope you can get back on the computer again to read this soon  
  
Thanks to all the rest that reviewed. You guys are so wonderful.  
  
~*Shichan 


	4. In the Arms of the Enemy

AN: Sorry about the long wait, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.  
  
CH: 4 In the Arms of the Enemy  
  
Kagome sat eating her dinner remembering the day's events. Naraku had given her s pell to take away Miroku and Sango's memories. He had kept his word and removed Miroku's kazaana. Her eyes turned heavenward and she couldn't help but think of how much she would miss them.  
  
She would not forget the look of wonder of Miroku's face when he had looked at his hand. He had felt it tingling and removed the prayer beads after telling her and Sango to stand back. He was amazed to find nothing had happened when he freed his hand and he slowly turned to look at it and almost fell to the ground shocked when he saw his hand whole. Sango had run over to him to make sure everything was alright. What had tugged at Kagome's heart strings was when she saw Miroku and Sango embrace eachother in happiness.  
  
Kagome had stepped back a bit from the touching scene and chanted the spell under her breath. She felt a warmth well up inside her and she felt it flow out and encircle her two friends. She had seen their faces change from happiness to confusion. They looked about as if they did not know what to make of where they were. Kagome had come forth and told them some story of how they were a couple who had run from home to escape parents that would not allow their marriage. She had always loved stories like that.  
  
With a single glance back Kagome walked away from the couple and found Naraku in the trees a little ways off. "We should be on our way." Kagome could only nod. She had just lost her two best friends after losing the one she had given her heart to and her family. She could not help but think that fate had it in for her. However, as if sensing her sorrow Naraku pulled her to him and held her until she had told him she was okay.  
  
Kagome sighed as she saw images of her two friends flash before her eyes as she stared up at the stars. 'I'll miss you. I will hold the memories of you with me forever.' Kagome decided that she could not eat any more. Naraku had brought her to one of his castles and since she had step foot through the entrance she had been treated like a hime.  
  
Kagome left the room and went down the hall to what was to be her quarters. She practically collapsed on her futon emotionally and physically exhausted. She rolled over onto her back and pulled out the scale that she had found at the well. She held it up and stared at it turning it about in her hand. 'You will pay for the death and sorrow you have caused. You've stolen both my families and I will see you suffer for this.' She placed the scale back in her pocket. Her hand then went to the necklace that hung from her neck. 'I'm sorry mom for what I've become. I've joined forces with an evil person to avenge you. I can no longer think of much, but revenge. I'm sorry, but it feels so right.' A tear slid down Kagome's cheek but she wiped it away before it could get far.  
  
The door to Kagome's room slid open slowly and she looked up to see her visitor. Her eyes met the figure that had brought her here, the one person she never thought she would rely on. "I came to check on you." Naraku sat next to Kagome and looked down at her.  
  
"I'll be okay. I only just lost my two best friends in addition to everything else." Kagome's voice was so dejected and devoid of her normal cheerfulness.  
  
Naraku frowned when he heard her words and tone. "They are better off now and we will find the one who destroyed your home and the village. Then we shall repay Inu Yasha for how he treated you." Though Naraku's words were dark Kagome felt strangely comforted. She was comforted by the fact that she was with someone who cared for her. She had thought with the loss of Miroku and Sango there would be no one else.  
  
Naraku was about to get to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Stay, at least till I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone." The plea was so soft that he nearly missed them. He settled back down next to Kagome and began to run his hand trough her hair.  
  
'This feeling is so strange. I feel like I want her to be with me forever and I will do anything for her to want me as well. I always considered love as a weakening emotion that could only be used to manipulate, but she makes me stronger. She has put my demons at rest for I am no longer plagued by the undead miko or of Oni gumo's jealousies.' Naraku noticed that Kagome's breathing had evened out and he was about to get up but found that she had a death grip on the sleeve of his kimono.  
  
Naraku sighed and shifted Kagome so he could lay next to her. After many failed attempts he finally accepted the fact that she was not going to let go. He stroked her cheek and studied her sleeping figure. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined a human could be. His eyes took in her fair skin and midnight hair. Her feminine curves were not unnoticed as well and he wondered if he would ever be allowed the pleasure of seeing all of her. He kissed her forehead and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke feeling strangely refreshed. She couldn't remember the last time that she had slept so well. She was about to get up, but found an arm holding her down. She turned and came face to face with Naraku. He was still sleeping and she couldn't help, but notice how beautiful he looked when he slept. 'Is he the reason that I slept so well.'  
  
She traced his features with the tip of her fingers and he leaned into her touch. 'You would never know he was so evil looking at him like this.' Naraku's face looked so peaceful. Upon feeling something brushing softly against his cheek he noticed he was not alone. He inhaled and a scent of fresh flowers filled his senses. He slowly opened his eyes and met the stormy blue eyes of Kagome.  
  
He smiled at her and pulled her closer. Kagome blushed and buried her face in his chest so he wouldn't notice. Naraku nuzzled the top of her head and pulled her up so that they were face to face again. He was about to kiss her when knock came at the door.  
  
"What?!" The door opened and Kanna walked in. Her mirror held the picture of a slightly battered Kagura lying in a clearing of a forest. Naraku's anger rose at the scene, he had told her specifically not to confront the mutt and his whore. "Take a hundred youkai and retrieve her. Bring her to me when you return." Kanna nodded and left the room her face never changing from its lifeless and emotionless features.  
  
Naraku turned and found himself so close to Kagome that their noses brushed. His light chocolate eyes bet her stormy blues and he began to drown in the misty sea of her eyes. His anger was completely forgotten and he leaned in bringing his lips to hers. Kagome had been expecting the kiss this time and found that it warmed her entire being. Naraku was pleasantly surprised when Kagome returned the kiss. He found the taste of her addicting and wanted more, but knew she was not ready for such.  
  
Kagome had her second kiss, the first real one since her first kiss was more of a shock to her so that she did not participate. It stuck her as odd that the one that she shared these two kisses with was the last person she would have ever guessed. 'This shouldn't be happening, but a part of me wants it and more. Do I love him?' The kiss ended and the two parted. Kagome wanted to ask what they were to eachother, but she knew that he would have no answer for her. She knew that she was the one that had to choose what they would be.  
  
"I will have someone bring your breakfast." Naraku left quickly knowing that if he stayed he would have been too tempted by her. His lips still tingled from the energy of the kiss they had shared. 'I will get her to love me.' Naraku walked down the hall to his chambers and picked up a sword. 'She will need to learn to protect herself before she can is able to kill anything.' He found a small boy and sent him to get Kagome something to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome lay on the futon staring at the ceiling and lost herself in thoughts of what had just happened. 'He kissed me, again and I kissed him back.' Kagome's hand went to her lips and she stared upward with a distant look in her eyes. 'Do I love him?'  
  
'How could I love him? He's evil and has tried to kill me multiple times.'  
  
'But he comforts me and I know he loves me. I feel so protected in his arms, better than when I would have a touching moment with Inu Yasha.' The thought of Inu Yasha made Kagome's thoughts come to a halt. Kagome still felt sad and hurt by what Inu Yasha had done, but unlike the other times when he had hurt her she felt incredibly angry. 'Now I know Kikyou feels a bit. Anger and hatred are incredibly liberating. Wait...did I just say that I hate Inu Yasha? But I loved him. Life is so confusing. So now I hate the one I loved and love the one I once hated. I'm so confused.'  
  
The door slid open and Kagome sat up to see who it was. A part of her hoped it wasn't Naraku because she was afraid of what to do after that kiss they had shared. She had never had a real boyfriend including Hojo. When she saw the figure in the doorway she was hit with a wave of recognition.  
  
"Kohaku?" The boy looked at her devoid of emotions and set a tray of food in front of her.  
  
"Do I know you?" Kohaku asked. He felt as if he recognized the girl, but he couldn't remember who she was.  
  
"Uh...no. I've heard of you before though." Kagome decided it was best not to tell Kohaku of his past seeing as though he no longer had a sister to go to. Kohaku was better off not knowing just like Sango and Miroku. She did feel bad that they would never be reunited however.  
  
Kohaku merely nodded and left the room. Kagome began to eat and found the food better than the times that Miroku would get them a place to stay at the richest homes in villages. She stopped the trail of her thoughts. 'I have to stop thinking about them. I'll remember them always, but I'll never get my job done if I keep thinking about the past.'  
  
Kagome decided that maybe she could look around, when she had finished her meal. She went over to the door, but just as she opened it she came face to face with Naraku. "Good you're done eating. Your training starts now." Naraku tossed a sword to Kagome who surprisingly caught the hilt with ease.  
  
"What training?" Kagome asked as she trailed behind the hanyou.  
  
"As you are now you do not have the skill to destroy whatever it was that took out the village. Also, your arrows maybe powerful, but they are no use to you if your opponent gets in too close. I'll teach you to use that." Naraku nodded toward the sword that she carried.  
  
Kagome thought about what he had said and found that he was probably right. She had never had any true training and she was probably not even strong enough to take out Kikyou let alone a youkai that destroyed an entire village. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
Naraku halted in his steps when he heard her question. "I thought that would have been obvious. He turned to face her and his face came up to stroke her cheek. He leaned close to her and whispered, "I love you Kagome." Then he moved in closer and stole her lips in a sweet kiss. Kagome had never thought that anything so gentle could come from Naraku.  
  
The two of them parted and their eyes locked. Kagome could see the love that he held for her in his eyes. Naraku was surprised by the emotions he saw in Kagome's eyes. He saw her sorrow that she would probably forever hold at least slightly, but he also saw understanding and what looked like love. He could not be completely sure, but he felt as if she were falling for him as well and if he had anything to say about it he would make sure she fell for him and loved him forever.  
  
Naraku was the first to turn away fearing that he would get lost in her eyes and they resumed their journey. Kagome was about to ask where they were going, but before she could voice her question Naraku halted. He slid open a door to their left and she saw a training room.  
  
Naraku began by showing her proper stances and how to hold her new weapon. He had a lot of knowledge as to how to fight from all the collective knowledge he had acquired from the hundreds of youkai that made up what was Naraku. Everyone thought him a coward for not fighting his own battles and sending out his detachments, but the truth was that he did not feel anyone was worth his effort.  
  
Naraku was impressed at how quickly Kagome was catching on. It was almost as if she should have been born a warrior. He had expected that their training would go on for a couple months, but at the rate she was learning it was possible that they would finish in only a month.  
  
Kagome sat on the floor of the training room covered in a sheen of sweat and breathing heavily. They had been training for hours and she was exhausted. Naraku held out his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her to her feet. "That's enough for today. We will continue tomorrow...you did well." Kagome smiled at the compliment. She was sure that Naraku paid very few compliments to people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Mmm...kimochi.' Kagome thought as she soaked in the hot water. 'All that training is exhausting, but it'll all be worth it.' Kagome knew that she should also train with her miko abilities. She was sure that she was capable of more than just purifying arrows. Maybe she could purify her sword as well. She would try during her training tomorrow.  
  
Kagome washed her hair and thought of something she hadn't thought of since the idea of revenge had gotten into her mind. 'What am I going to do when all this is over? Where will I go if I survive? Should I stay with Naraku?' Kagome hadn't really considered these questions before. 'I guess I'll figure it all out when that time comes.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hanyou doubled over in pain. It felt as if she was being burned fro the inside out. She looked at the red glowing orb being crushed by the man in front of her. "Gomen, Naraku-sama." Kagura panted as she from her crunched up form on the ground. Naraku lessened his grip on her heart and stared down at his pathetic detachment.  
  
"I gave you orders not to confront them and look what has happened." Naraku gestured to Kagura's battered form.  
  
"I did not mean to confront them. The undead miko sensed I was near." Kagura tried to explain although she knew that no explanation would be accepted.  
  
"I do not need excuses Kagura. You failed me. But I feel in a good mood." Naraku smirked and Kagura felt something bad in the pit of her stomach. "Kanna, escort our dear Kagura to the dungeon." He told the pale child figure then he turned back to the woman before him. "You will be held in chains for a week, perhaps if you're good then I'll let you out." Naraku moved closer to Kagura and whispered in her ear. "If you fail me again then perhaps I will have to return you to wear you came from." Kagura's eyes widened as she realized that he meant he would absorb her back into him.  
  
Kagura was chained in the dungeon below and wondered what would happen while she was there. Normally, Naraku would come down and torture her but she doubted he would seeing as though he had been distracted as of late. It had been about an hour when she heard the trap door open. Then Naraku was before her once again.  
  
"Poor Kagura. Did you think that I wouldn't show just because I have some new objectives?" Kagura's eyes were filled with fear and towards the end of the day she swore to herself that she would not betray him again until she got her heart away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had finished dinner and was sitting in her room wondering where Naraku was. She had explored the castle and found no trace of him. She had asked that girl Kanna, but she did not speak to Kagome and only walked pass her. Kohaku hadn't known either. Kagome sighed and lay back on her futon. The sun had already gone done and she found herself wanting to see Naraku. 'Kami who would have ever thought I would be missing his company?' Kagome found that she hated being alone after all the loss she had suffered recently. She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.  
  
She awoke when she felt something warm against her cheek. Her stormy blues eyes still glazed over with sleepiness met Naraku's light brown ones. She noticed his hand was still stroking her cheek softly. She smiled at him and moved to snuggle against him. She felt two arms wrap around her and pull her closer. This is what she had wanted earlier. She didn't need some one to talk to right now, but just the feeling that someone was near if she needed them. Someone that cared.  
  
Naraku looked down at the girl in his arms. He was pleased with the fact that she seemed to be warming up to him and that she had initiated their close contact consciously this time. He was also pleased that although he was kind to her because of the new found feelings within him, he was still able to act like himself around others. He remembered the events that had occurred earlier and smiled with sadistic joy.  
  
Naraku pulled Kagome closer to him and wrapped one of his legs around hers securing her against him. He nuzzled against her soft hair and took in the calming and sweet scent that could only be Kagome. 'That mutt doesn't know what he gave up, but I'll make sure her regrets his loss before he dies.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there's chapter four. Not too great, but I felt I needed to make an update. Next chapter Naraku and Kagome finish training and have more fluffy moments. Oh yeah, do you guys want this to be a lemon because I got a request for that, but I wanna know what everyone else thinks. I wanna decide by next chapter.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Anime_goddess: sorry Shippou had to die, but I had to get rid of him from the story since there was no way Naraku would accept him  
  
Yuko: It's nice to know my writing made your day, hope you enjoyed this chapter  
  
Lashana Asuka: Sorry it took me so long  
  
Sammis: Sesshoumaru will most like not be in this story because he's my fave char. And I love the Sess/Kag and would be far too tempted to put them together  
  
Obscured waif: Thanks for the long reviewand don't worry Kikyou and hat scaley bastard will pay  
  
Uni-Mara: thanks for opening your mind and reading my fic  
  
Leiliiani: Umm.sorry -_-  
  
Shi-Chan Meows: *glomps Shi-Chan back* I luv ur fics too  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please review to tell me what you think and as always helpful criticism is always welcome, but please no flames.  
  
~*Shichan 


	5. Calm before the Storm

AN: Well everyone that responded to my question to whether there should be a lemon said yes. So guess what, this chapter is a lemon. Please don't read if you're underage though I doubt I could stop you anyway. Well, anyways enjoy.  
  
CH: 5 Calm before the Storm  
  
Naraku looked down at the woman he loved and wondered if he should wake her up. It was almost late morning and they had training to do. He watched her sleeping face and could not help but think how innocent she truly was. Even though as of late he could feel her thoughts turning darker because of her want for revenge, she still held an aura of innocence around her.  
  
He shook her shoulder and she slowly awoke. Kagome yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. Noticing that she was again in bed with Naraku a light blush came across Kagome's cheeks. "Ohayou."  
  
Naraku gave a light chuckle when he saw her blush. "Ohayou itoshii." Naraku whispered in her ear and pulled back to lay a light kiss on her lips. Kagome returned the gentle kiss. "Get ready, we need to train." Naraku got up and went to his own chambers and wondered why he did not just move her to his room.  
  
Kagome pulled herself out of bed. She was still slightly sore from the day before, but she was determined to get stronger. Kagome had worked on her controlling her purifying and healing powers as well. She was sure she could use her powers along with her sword.  
  
Kagome walked into the training room to see Naraku was already there. She had actually been surprised at how good a fighter he was. She would put him all the way up there with Sesshoumaru. She would never have guessed seeing that she had never truly seen him fight before. Kagome stood before him and took a fighting stance with her sword drawn.  
  
They sparred for what seemed like hours and Kagome was losing badly. Her skin was covered in small scratches and although Naraku hated to hurt her he knew it was the only way she would learn. He lunged toward her again. 'Better try it now then.' Kagome thought. She pulled her powers from with in and her sword began to glow with a bluish-white aura. Kagome blocked Naraku with her sword and burnt his wrist in the process.  
  
Naraku backed off and grabbed his arm in pain. He hadn't expected anything like that to happen. Kagome noticed what she had done and ran over to him dropping her sword. She grabbed his arm to see how badly he was hurt. "I'm so sorry, I was practicing my miko powers. I thought I could use them to fight better. Obviously it worked, but I didn't think I'd hurt you this bad. I'm sorry..." Kagome continued to babble and worry over Naraku's wound.  
  
Naraku just looked down at her in wonder. He was amazed at how worry she was. "I'll be fine." He said and tried to pull his arm away not wanting her to worry, but glad that she cared.  
  
"Wait." Kagome pulled his arm back and concentrated on her power again. A blow glow came from her hands and swiftly the wound on Naraku's wrist healed. After a few seconds it looked as if he had never been wounded in the beginning. Kagome yawned feeling completely drained. 'That must have taken more energy than I thought it would.'  
  
Naraku noticed Kagome about to collapse and caught her before she hit the floor. He held her in one arm and looked at his previously injured one. 'She is much stronger than I had thought. Even without the proper miko training she seems to be stronger than Kikyou ever had been.' Naraku lift Kagome up and took her back to her room. He ordered Kohaku to watch her and make sure that when she awoke she bathed and was fed properly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kikyou traveled in search of another shard. 'I want to be a full youkai, but Kikyou still wants me to be human. I guess I have no choice but to become a weak human.' Inu Yasha sighed. 'Kagome would never want me to change.'  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kikyou asked. Although coming form someone else the words would have sounded concerned, coming from Kikyou they seemed empty. Inu Yasha shook his head and they continued along.  
  
"We still need to get the shards from Naraku." Inu Yasha thought out loud.  
  
"Don't worry about Naraku. He can't hurt me remember. He has tried many times, but the Oni Gumo in him would not allow it. We shall get the shards." Kikyou stated coldly and walked ahead of Inu Yasha tracking another shard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke in her room wondering how she got there. Memories of what had occurred earlier came back to Kagome and she figured Naraku must have brought her to her back to her room. Kagome got up and exited the door. There she found Kohaku. He told her she was to take a bath and that he would bring her meal.  
  
While eating, Kagome was talking with Kohaku. He was such a kind boy and she couldn't help but feel sorry that he would never see Sango again, not that they even remembered eachother. 'I can try and be his family I guess. Seeing as though we've both already loss everything we had.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku continued his private "meetings" with Kagura, without Kagome's knowledge, after they had trained in the mornings. After a week had passed he told Kagura to keep watch over his lands and had Kanna keep watch over Inu Yasha and Kikyou with her mirror.  
  
Naraku and Kagome had shared a few sweet moments during their time in his castle. They continued to sleep in the same bed and though Naraku continued to want more he did not push her. He thought it was impossible for her to even want to get close to him and believed that although he would not be content he could make himself satisfied if their relationship never went further.  
  
"Look!" Kagome pointed up toward the night sky as she and Naraku were sitting out on the front steps. Naraku looked up to see Kagome was pointing at a shooting star. "You have to make a wish. If you wish on a shooting star than your wish will come true." Naraku watched as Kagome closed her eyes and made her wish. He did not believe in such things, but seeing her innocent child-like beliefs was amusing. He didn't have anything to wish for anyway. He had her and soon he would have the jewel he wanted as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome went searching around the castle for Naraku. It was already well past sun down and she could not find him. She had tried lying down but she found she was unable to sleep without him holding her. Kagome looked everywhere and finally came across Kanna.  
  
Kanna turned to look towards her and Kagome saw the scene that played in her mirror. There was Inu Yasha leading Kikyou around. He was complaining about having caught Naraku's scent, but it was too far away for them to reach that night. Then something clicked in Kagome's mind. 'If Inu Yasha can smell Naraku then that means that his strength is low. The only other time that has happened was when it was his time of the month, being that he is hanyou like Inu Yasha.'  
  
"Kanna take me to Naraku." Kanna walked down the hall. She had been ordered to obey Kagome and though she knew that Naraku would not want to see her at this moment she lead Kagome to the secret door in the flooring.  
  
Kagome opened the door and slowly walked down. She could sense Naraku's aura in the room and noticed there were lights down the stairs. Kagome walked down the stairs and gasped. She saw Naraku in his weakest form, if one could call it a form. He was in pieces around the room.  
  
Naraku heard a gasp and turned to see Kagome. He had never wished for her to see him like this and saw all his possibilities with her die. Kagome's eyes were wide and filled with shock. She turned and met his eyes and saw what he was feeling. She could tell that he wished nothing more than to never be seen in this form.  
  
Kagome calmed herself and reminded herself of all the comfort he had given her when she was at her weakest. It was about time she repaid it. Kagome walked up to him and sat down on the floor across from him. She gave him a small smile and made herself comfortable. "You could have told me you know."  
  
"I do not like others to know."  
  
Kagome smirked when she heard that. "Like it or not you sound like Inu Yasha." Kagome found herself able to talk about him with ease now, no longer hindered by a great pain in her chest. Naraku frowned after hearing her comment. "I used to sit with him when it was his time of the month and he turned human. He didn't like to be caught unawares especially when he was so weak."  
  
"You don't need to stay." Naraku had noticed how she would shift now and then. He knew she was as uncomfortable seeing him like his as he was being this way in front of her.  
  
"I want to stay." Kagome answered and continued to hold her one sided conversation. Naraku just watched her in wonder as to how she could possibly subject herself to being in the same room like this. He was also filled with a warm feeling knowing that she was doing it because she wanted him to know that she cared. Kagome kept him company throughout the night until she finally fell asleep on the floor.  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning in her room wrapped in a comfortable and familiar embrace. "When did..." Naraku cut her short by capturing her lips with his. He hadn't yet gotten the chance to thank her for what she had done the night before as small as it had seemed.  
  
They trained that morning as usual. After getting cleaned and Kagome spent her time with Kohaku. She had begun to think of him as she had Souta. She wondered where Naraku always went, but wasn't about to ask. She knew that if anything important happened he would tell her. For now she was just going to sit back and relax. She still had her revenge on her mind against both Inu Yasha and that bastard that had destroyed her life, but she knew it would come in due time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku held Kagome close and kissed her softly. It had been a month since he had first brought her to his castle. In that time both her power and their relationship had grown. A few sweet kisses in the beginning now left Naraku wanting more. Tomorrow they would go in search of Inu Yasha and Kikyou to get their shards and revenge.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck and deepened the kiss. Kagome knew that this would be their last night in the castle for a bit and wanted it to be memorable. She knew had come to accept her feeling for Naraku and knew that his feelings for her were equal or stronger than her own. She was a little nervous, however, seeing as though they had only kiss before, but she knew what she wanted.  
  
Naraku could smell Kagome's arousal and it only turned him on further. He slowly laid Kagome onto the futon next to them. He would never in his wildest dreams have imagined her to be so willing. He swept his tongue across Kagome's lower lip and she opened her mouth to his probing tongue. As he kissed her breathless, his hands roamed her body finding the tie to her yukata.  
  
He untied her yukata and slowly pushed it off her shoulders. Kagome became slightly self conscious and moved her arms to cover chest. "Don't hide yourself from me. You're beautiful." Naraku whispered in her ear and then laid a small kiss right below it. Kagome allowed him to move her hands and he looked down at her. He had seen her bathe before, but decided she looked much better close up.  
  
He licked and nipped at her right breast while massaging the other in his hand. Her moans only served to encourage him further. His mouth moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. 'I-I've never felt anything like this.' Kagome couldn't felt a warmth in her lower stomach growing and she writhed her body urging him lower.  
  
Naraku smirked. "So impatient," he murmured against her skin. He kissed down her stomach, his long dark locks caressing her skin like a hundred feathers in his wake. He soon divested her of her remaining clothes. Kagome lay before him completely unclothed. Her skin was flushed and her eyes dark with passion.  
  
Kagome looked up at Naraku and noticed that he was still fully clothed. She pulled at his clothing undoing the ties. He helped her and soon they were both full undressed. Kagome's fingers caressed down the toned muscles of his chest and wrapped around his back pulling him back down to her. Both of their bodies felt ablaze as their bare skin came in contact with each other's.  
  
"Are you sure?" Naraku whispered in her ear. He refused to be her replacement for the love that had betrayed her and he did not want her to do something she would regret. A voice in the back of his mind told his just to take her, but a more powerful voice told him that he wanted her to ask him for it.  
  
There was a moment of silence and Naraku feared she had changed her mind. "I've never been more sure of anything." Kagome whispered. Naraku let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He moved up to look in her eyes and see that she was completely sure. He kissed her passionately as he entered her. He could feel her body clench in pain when he pushed through her maidenhood.  
  
Naraku kissed away the tears that escaped Kagome's shut eyes and placed light kisses on her neck and shoulders. Soon Kagome adjusted to him and pushed her hips up against his. Naraku pulled out and moved back in slowly. He had just gained her trust and was not about to break it by hurting her.  
  
The pace started up slow, but as Kagome began to thrust back against him, Naraku sped his pace up. Both moaned loudly lost in the pleasure they were giving and gaining. "Mmm...Naraku!" Kagome cried as she came.  
  
Her muscles spasmed around Naraku's length and he came calling her name as well. Naraku caught himself before he fell on top of her. He pulled out of her and rolled to her side. Kagome curled up against him still coming down from her powerful orgasm. He pulled her tighter against him and nuzzled his face into her hair noticing that his scent was all over and strangely pleased with that fact. "Mine." Naraku whispered into her hair. Kagome was too tired to respond, not that she minded being claimed by him.  
  
They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Naraku dreamt of taking Kagome's pain away by fulfilling the revenge he had sworn. Kagome dreamt of never having to leave the warmth and security that she had found provided by Naraku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well next chap. Kagome and Naraku go after Inu Yasha and Kikyou. Is Kagome strong enough? Can she really hurt Inu Yasha? Just gonna have to wait and find out and please review.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Kawaiikitsune: hope you enjoyed all the fluff  
  
The Good the Bad and the Freak: I'm trying to keep Naraku in character and I doubt he would be nice even it Kagome told him to  
  
Leiliiani: I think Naraku is pretty cute too, but not as good as Sesshoumaru, but that's my opinion  
  
Kadiya Windrose: I'm sure your writing is great, I'll check it out when I get some free time  
  
ShibbyRainCat: thanx for keeping an open mind  
  
Kaiiri: Nice to know I changed your mind about the pairing. Umm...maybe next time you should eat something next time.  
  
Shi-Chan Meows: Yay, can't wait to read your Nar/Kag fic  
  
Thanks to everyone else that reviewed and please keep it up. I love getting reviews yup yup.  
  
And I'm happy the person that copied my other fic took theirs down ^_^ Copying fics isn't cool, if you have trouble thinking up something than find a muse or collaborate with someone. And there's the moral for the day. Sorry I'm really tired, I think I'll go to sleep now. Stupid early morning classes.  
  
~*Shichan 


	6. Blood and Tears

AN: Be pre-warned of CHARACTER DEATH and major angst. Might want a tissue. You've been warned.  
  
CH: 6 Blood and Tears  
  
Naraku gently brushed Kagome's raven hair out of her face. She cuddled closer into his embrace. Her eyelashes brushed against his skin and she woke. Kagome blinked a few times till everything came into focus. She blushed when she saw Naraku staring at her. Even after what they had done the night before she was still self conscious.  
  
"Ohayou itoshii." Naraku said and claimed her lips in a soft kiss before she could respond.  
  
They dragged themselves out of the comfort of the futon and got ready for the task that lay before them. Kagome dressed in a dark blue sleeveless kimono. The kimono reached her ankles, but had two slits on each side that went up to mid thigh so that she could move freely. She tied her hair back in a high ponytail and strapped the sword that Naraku had given her to her hip.  
  
Kagome stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes longer. 'Can I really do this? Kami, I hope so.' She took a few deep breaths and then she met Naraku who was already waiting for her outside.  
  
The two of them took off without any others. Naraku wanted kill the mutt and the undead miko without the help of any of his minions. It would be much more satisfying that way and he was sure that Kagome was strong enough for this. However, he did not know whether or not she would be able to actually bring herself to kill someone she had once cared for. If she couldn't he knew he would do it for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kuso, where the hell is that bastard Naraku? We've been searching for him for weeks." Inu Yasha complained. He was getting annoyed with constantly trying to find someone that he couldn't track. It also wasn't helping that he was killing himself inside over his decision to travel with Kikyou. He had loved her so greatly, but it seemed that after spending so much time with her that more he would notice how she wasn't the same girl he had fallen in love with.  
  
'I can't regret what I did. I gave up everything to be with Kikyou. If I decide to abandon her then I have nothing. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all left. The village is no longer. I'd have nothing.' Inu Yasha and Kikyou had tried to return to village before. Kikyou had wanted to see Kaede, but Inu Yasha actually wanted to see if he could persuade the others to rejoin them. He hadn't been prepared for what had greeted them.  
  
The entire village was pretty much gone. The stench of blood stung his sensitive nose even though it was obvious that it had been days since the massacre had occurred. He was actually somewhat relieved to find all the grave, because he knew that it meant Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were alright. He had however, felt a pang in his chest when he saw the grave for Shippou. The little kitsune had always tried to annoy him and get him angry, but he had been a part of their group. 'Our group..our group is no more.'  
  
It was that moment that Inu Yasha had realized that the Kikyou he had once known was no longer. She showed no emotion looking down at the many graves of the villagers she had once sworn to protect. Not a single tear or kind word as she stood over her little sister's grave. Inu Yasha had been holding back tears, afraid to of what she would think if he let them loose. He had never before been afraid that she would judge him by what emotions he showed, until then.  
  
Later when they had camped that night he wished that he had someone to mourn with, someone to comfort and have comfort him. But he was alone, being with Kikyou was as good as being alone when it came to emotional problems. He thought of how everyone in the group had always comforted each other and never judged one of them when they cried. Inu Yasha wished he had that feeling again, those people again. 'What did I do? I gave up the best thing I ever had.'  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kikyou got the hanyou's attention with her dead pan voice. "I sense shards coming this way."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. He couldn't really sense anything around him, but he trusted that Kikyou wouldn't lie to him. (AN: lol, Kikyou not lie.) He tried to sniff the area and then was sure something was coming. Not because he could smell something approaching, in fact it was just the opposite. He couldn't smell a single thing, not even the tress that surrounded him. 'Must be some sort of magic.'  
  
Inu Yasha tensed when he then felt a miasma surrounding the area. 'Naraku.' He got into a battle sense and opened all his senses making sure he would be ready for anything. Kikyou strung her bow, but was not very worry. She was still under the delusion that Naraku couldn't lay a hand on her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Wow that was fast.' Kagome thought as she felt the distinct feeling of Inu Yasha and Kikyou. 'They must have gotten all the other shards and were searching for Naraku. Well won't the little pup be in for a surprise.' Kagome felt all the anger she had felt for the hanyou over the years she had spent with him build in her again.  
  
Naraku could feel the swell in Kagome's aura as they continued toward Inu Yasha and Kikyou and he smirked. 'Now what to do? Surprise him or just fight him straight forward? If we surprise him then I'm afraid he won't last very long. Then again just facing him should be surprise enough when he sees that I have his precious Kagome. He will wish he never gave her up.'  
  
As if she could sense what he was thinking Kagome asked Naraku how he wanted to go about this. They agreed on a method and Kagome cast an easy spell to confuse Inu Yasha for a moment. She covered the scents of the forest and everything in it.  
  
Naraku in turn let his miasma surround the area so that he could make sure their prey didn't run away. "You ready?"  
  
"Hai. I get Kikyou." Kagome stated. No matter how much she hated Inu Yasha at the moment, her hatred for Kikyou would always out weigh it."  
  
Naraku nodded and they both soon reached the clearing Kikyou and Inu Yasha were standing in. They noticed both were already on their guard. 'This should be fun.' Naraku thought.  
  
Naraku and Kagome walked into the small clearing Inu Yasha and Kikyou were standing in. "Naraku." Inu Yasha growled, but then he noticed who was standing next to him. "Kagome? Did that bastard kidnap you?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha with hurt and anger clear in her misty blue eyes. "No he didn't kidnap, Inu Yasha. I went with him after you were a jerk and chose that dead bitch over me!"  
  
"Don't talk about Kikyou that way."  
  
"I'll talk about her however, I like. I gave you everything I had you baka and you threw me aside for that whore. Naraku treats me better than you ever did." Kagome's words laced with bitterness hurt Inu Yasha worse than he ever thought was possible.  
  
Kikyou faced her arrow towards Kagome and was ready to shoot when she was distracted when Naraku suddenly lunged at the distracted inu hanyou. Kikyou spared a glance at Inu Yasha fighting Naraku and then turned her attention back to her reincarnate. So saw Kagome staring back at her. Kagome gave her a small smirk and then ran into the surrounding foliage.  
  
Kikyou stood on her guard. Her eyes scanned the trees around her and her bow was ready to shoot at a moments notice. She saw a blur run to her left and shot, but the arrow only hit a tree. 'She's fast.' Kikyou thought and narrowed her eyes a bit more to focus.  
  
Kagome still had a smirk on her face as she confused the creature of dirt and clay. She knew her speed had increased, but she really hadn't thought she'd be fast enough to dodge Kikyou's arrows. She saw Kikyou pull back another arrow and get ready.  
  
Kikyou concentrated on anything that moved and waited. She finally saw a flash to her right. She turned and fired. Kagome dodged and came at Kikyou with her sword in hand. She slashed at undead miko, but Kikyou leaned back and Kagome only cut threw her bow.  
  
Kikyou threw the useless bow to the ground and stood facing Kagome. 'This is going to be too easy if she's unarmed.' Kagome re-sheathed her sword. Just then Kikyou lunged at her, but Kagome was never off her guard. She used her miko powers to send Kikyou flying back with a burst of blue light.  
  
She was about to come at her fallen enemy when Kikyou's soul catchers came to her aid. They wrapped around Kagome and tightened their grip. Had Kagome still been her weak self she would have passed out already from being squeezed so hard. Kikyou got back up and looked into Kagome's eyes. "This where I get my soul back." Kikyou stated.  
  
"No this is where you die a second time Kikyou." Kagome concentrated on her power from within. She felt it swell and swirl around her. Blue swirls of what looked almost like neon smoke wrapped around her and she flexed her arms and her power shot out. The snake-like demons fell to the ground at her feet in pieces.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"How did I get so much stronger? Well, let's see Kikyou. It could just be that I'm twice the miko you ever were." With that Kagome redrew her sword and slashed right through her incarnate.  
  
Kikyou fell to the ground in a pile of dust and broken pottery. A bunch of glowing blue orbs came out form the fallen Kikyou. They flew out in different directions. One went into Kagome and she knew that she had finally gotten all of her soul back. She felt...whole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku and Inu Yasha fought hard, but it seemed that neither would be winning any time soon. Inu Yasha had Naraku beat when it came to strength being that he wielded the Tetsusaiga. But Naraku easily beat Inu Yasha in speed and dodged the multiple kaze no kizu attacks that came at him.  
  
"How dare you steal my Kagome!"  
  
"Your Kagome? She came to me. You threw her aside." Naraku was angered that Inu Yasha dared to call Kagome his. He had done nothing to deserve the girl.  
  
Kagome came upon the scene when both hanyous were breathing hard and staring each other down once again. There would often be little breaks in the fighting for each of them to catch their breath and continue. Upon noticing Kagome, Naraku smirked at Inu Yasha. "It would seem my lover is stronger than yours."  
  
Inu Yasha was shocked at the implications that statement gave. Then he was just angered and attacked Naraku with everything he had. He used the ultimate attack of the Tetsusaiga and Naraku was thrown back before he had a chance to defend himself. He fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
Before Inu Yasha could deal the final blow, Kagome blocked the Tetsusaiga with her sword. She purified her sword and caused the Tetsusaiga to revert to its original form of a rusty sword.  
  
"I can't believe you're defending that bastard." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"He's not the bastard Inu Yasha. You are for all the things you did to me." Kagome and Inu Yasha jumped back from each other.  
  
Kagome ran forward and slashed at Inu Yasha. He rolled to the side and she ended up cutting done a tree.  
  
"Look Kagome, I'm sorry about what I did. Really I am. Look Kikyou's gone now, we can travel together again." Inu Yasha said as he dodged another one of her attacks. Kagome was too angry to remark. "We can find Sango and Miroku and be a group again."  
  
"No we can't. First off I gave them a new life because unlike you I don't get pleasure watching my friends suffer. And secondly I would...NEVER...TRAVEL...WITH...YOU..AGAIN!" Every word was accented with a slash of her sword.  
  
"Kagome I don't want to have to kill you." The two of them locked their swords again.  
  
"Trust me you won't." Kagome twirled around and her sword cut across Inu Yasha's arm.  
  
"Kagome, you don't want to do this." Inu Yasha said as he tried to ignore the pain in his arm.  
  
"So know you know how I feel Inu Yasha. Suddenly you know what's best for me." Kagome didn't even bother to hide the disgust in her voice.  
  
The clanging of swords echoed throughout the forest. The two people who had once been friends not fought fiercer than any enemies.  
  
Kagome dodged an attack from Inu Yasha. They both spun at the same time and held out their swords. It was then they noticed they were in a complete stalemate. Both had their sword to the other's throat and were staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Can you really do it Kagome?" Inu Yasha all but mocked her. He was beyond being nice. They were both littered with scratches and cuts. To a demon's nose the smell of sweat and blood would have made them believe they had walked into a full blown war zone.  
  
"Do it Inu Yasha." Kagome stated her voice tight with emotion. "Just do it already! Don't you want to make the physical pain match the emotional you sadistic bastard!" Tears began to roll down Kagome's cheeks. Her hand began to waver as she began to shake, but she refused to drop her sword. If she died, Inu Yasha was going down with her. He had to pay.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Inu Yasha stared into Kagome's overflowing eyes and felt himself faulter. How could he have ever caused her so much pain? She had never let on to how miserable she felt, but he should have known.  
  
They both pulled back their swords and were about to thrust back at each other. They both looked into each other's eyes again. 'Not again. Not the same as Kikyou. Damn Naraku, damn me.' Were Inu Yasha's last thoughts.  
  
They both thrust their sword back at each other, but at the last moment, Inu Yasha dropped his blade. He fell forward onto Kagome as her blade went through his chest. "Gomen Kagome." He got out with his last breath. Kagome fell back and Inu Yasha slid into her lap.  
  
New tears ran down her face. She hugged Inu Yasha's body close. "Inu Yasha, you baka."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniff* *sniff* so sad. Hope you all enjoyed. I think I'll make the next chapter a lot of fluff to offset all the sadness. Please review. *sniff*  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Me..: Thanks for reminding me about the MM.org rating, completely forgot.  
  
Kaiirei: Kuroi Shi, the black death, well I hope the pup is black or else it would be a little weird. Puppies are so cute! ^_^  
  
Triple creasant: Thanks for keeping an open mind  
  
Leiilani: I agree no one is as good looking as Sesshoumaru  
  
The Good the Bad and the Freak: I like your name, but I agree it is kind of long  
  
Kadiya Windrose: Naw, I'm not that great, and I'm sure you're a wonderful writer  
  
Thanks to all the others that reviewed and please keep them coming.  
  
~*Shichan 


	7. Searching

AN: Okay it's only a short chapter since I'm suffering from a small writer's block. Hope you enjoy and be warned of lemony situations.  
  
CH: 7 Searching  
  
Naraku eyes opened slowly. He felt a distinct pain his chest. "I tried to heal as much as I could, but I didn't want too lose consciousness and leave us totally defenseless." He looked up to see Kagome hovering over him and noticed their position.  
  
They were still at the cite of their last battle. His head was in Kagome's lap and she was looking down at him with sad and worried eyes. He could tell that she had been crying. The smell of her blood mixed with the intense scent of blood that filled the clearing. "What happened?"  
  
"You took the ultimate blast of the Testsusaiga while totally off guard. I thought I lost you." Kagome's words were soft and Naraku could tell that there was more that she was not saying. He knew that she would tell him in time.  
  
"We should go back." Naraku got to his feet not showing any of the pain that he was in. He looked the clearing over. In the very middle was a large red stain and had the most intense scent of blood, Inu Yasha's blood. Under a tree was a grave, Naraku knew that Kagome must have buried the hanyou. He could not understand why she showed such honor to one who had caused her so much pain.  
  
Kagome could sense Naraku's pain. She put her arm around him to help support him. He was about to protest, but she gave him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. He normally would ignore a look like that, but he was still too weak to protest.  
  
It took the two of them some time to get back. Both were tired and weak. It was a good thing the clearing had not been that far. Kagome had suggested that they get Kagura to come and give them a ride, but Naraku had flat out refused. Naraku was not about to let his untrustworthy detachment to see him in such a weakened state. It might give her certain mutinous ideas.  
  
By the time they both came into Naraku's mansion the sun was setting. Kagome set Naraku's onto his bed and asked Kohaku to bring them something to eat. She sat next to him and told him everything that had happened. By the end she had tears running down her cheeks again.  
  
Naraku pulled her to lie next to him and held her close until her tears stopped. He strangely felt thankful to Inu Yasha for not killing his Kagome, but pushed the weak emotion aside. He could live with the emotions that he felt for Kagome, but he would not feel anything as weak as gratitude towards the now dead mutt.  
  
Kohaku came in and set a tray down and left. He knew that he was not wanted at the moment.  
  
Kagome settled into Naraku's warm embrace. She still couldn't get over what had happened. 'I killed Inu Yasha.' She had held him in her arms for a few minutes and then buried him. She knew that he had caused her a lot of heartache and pain, but hadn't killed her when he had the chance. She knew he must have felt something for her in the end and she said a prayer over his grave. She wished him luck and love in his next life.  
  
She had also been amazed at how worried she had been when she had seen Naraku get hurt. After Inu Yasha's burial she was filled with fear going over to the unconscious. She was terrified that she would find that he was not just unconscious and that she had lost another person in her life. She knew that if she lost anymore people she wouldn't be able to go on. As ironic as it was Naraku was the only one she had left.  
  
Kagome snuggled closer against him and was happy when she felt his arms tighten around her. "I love you." She whispered, her face buried against his chest, but he heard her.  
  
"As I you." He pulled her up and kissed her sweet lips. He didn't even want to think about the fact that he had almost lost her. It was obvious that they would both need to begin their training again before they went in search of the scaly bastard the had hurt his Kagome.  
  
They fell asleep in each other's embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where the hell is she? Stupid child. When I find her I will make her die slowly.' The forest seemed dead silent. No small creatures ran around and there was no birds chirping. It was late at night, but still there were no noises of owls or any other night creatures. It seemed as if every creature of the forest had either ran or just disappeared.  
  
'She cannot hide from me. Her family was too easy a kill, but she hadn't been there. The village put up a pathetic fight, but again she was gone. That foolish child will not escape me.' The only thing the forest held were shadows and one seemed to be moving slowly through the forest not making a sound. 'Get ready girl because I will find you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke with a start. The dream she had was still fresh in her mind, but she couldn't understand what it had meant. It was filled with a lot of death and it seemed that she had been the cause. She shivered a bit as she remembered the destruction she had seen in her mind. Her shivering stopped though when she felt two arms tighten around her and pull her closer to a warm body.  
  
Kagome looked up and her eyes met Naraku's dark brown ones. She could see concern in his eyes and snuggled closer against him. "Just a nightmare." Kagome stated.  
  
Naraku nodded, knowing that if it was a real problem she would tell him. He pulled her closer and took in her sweet scent. His eyes went wide when he smelt another scent mixed with hers. It was the spicy scent of her oncoming heat.  
  
He began to stroke her lower back and inhale her new spicy scent. Kagome felt heat building in her lower stomach due to Naraku's stroking. She cuddled closer against him and her eyes went wide when she felt the effect she was having on him. She looked up at him, but before she could say anything he captured her lips with his.  
  
All of Kagome's thought processes stopped when she felt his tongue run across her lips. She moaned and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. He would never get tired of her taste. She brought her tongue to brush against his and heard what she thought was a small growl.  
  
Naraku rolled onto his back and brought her on top of him, her legs straddling his. Kagome pulled back and smiled down at him. He began to lick and nip her neck. Her moans and scent were making it hard for him to keep control over his need to just take her.  
  
Kagome braced her hands on either side of Naraku while he began to undo her clothing. He circled one of her nipples with his tongue as he massaged the other breast in his hand. Kagome moaned as she felt him begin to suckle on her. Her moan soon became a gasp when his free hand went to her lower back and pulled her against him make her heat rub against his arousal.  
  
Naraku's mouth moved to her other breast and his hands went to remove the rest of her clothing. Soon Kagome was naked and aroused while straddling an equally aroused Naraku.  
  
Naraku stroked Kagome's wet fold with one of his fingers while he kissed down her stomach. His tongue would dart out at times tasting her. The licks and kisses were enough to make Kagome go crazy, but when she felt his hand move to stroke her heat she almost came.  
  
Naraku's fingers began to probe at Kagome's entrance and then stroked her from the inside. His mouth had also reached her heat and he licked her little nub that sent shocks through her body. When he lightly nipped it, Kagome couldn't hold back any longer and she came practically screaming his name.  
  
Naraku brought his mouth back to Kagome's and she could taste her arousal on his tongue. But what really got to her was when he brought the finger that had been within her to his lips and licked it clean.  
  
All of the foreplay left Naraku incredibly aroused and his hands went to Kagome's waist positioning her above him. He captured her lips in an intense kiss and thrust his arousal into her tight heat. He started off at a fast pace which Kagome tried to keep up with.  
  
Kagome held onto Naraku's shoulders and let out a slight yelp of surprise when he rolled over so he was on top. He stared into Kagome's eyes which she was trying to keep open. Kagome's muscles tightened around him as she reached her second orgasm. "Naraku!" With one final thrust he spilt his seed into her.  
  
Kagome moaned as she felt his essence in her. All the thoughts of Kikyou and Inu Yasha melted away as well as the revenge that she still needed to accomplish. It was as if they were in a world where only the two of them existed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she?" A woman cowered as she looked up at the figure leaning over her.  
  
"I-I don't know who you're talking about." She tried to scoot back form her position on the ground. "Please don't hurt me." Her eyes were wide with fear and in a last ditch effort she got up and ran.  
  
She didn't have a chance. Her screams echoed through the now deserted village. 'She could not have disappeared. I destroyed the well, I know she's here. Stupid humans. What worthless creatures.'  
  
The figure began to move down a path toward another village. 'Perhaps these filthy humans will have more information.' A sadistic smile appeared on its face. He was getting very aggravated that he couldn't find his prey, but he trying to get information out of the humans was turning out to be rather enjoyable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please review and help me out with things that should happen.  
  
Sweecenck: Kagome isn't really stronger than Naraku he was just caught off guard  
  
Sith: yep it's still a Nar/Kag fic, no worries  
  
Shujiken no kuma: Inu: I agree why do I always have to die.  
  
Shichan: I don't know, but you were a jerk in this fic.  
  
Inu: I demand you write a fic where I get Kagome!  
  
Shichan: Ummm...I tried that once, but Sess got in there and well things changed. *sees Inu leaving* Where are you going?  
  
Inu: To go kill Sesshoumaru and keep him from interfering.  
  
Shichan: -_-;;  
  
Shi-Chan Meows: I hope you're feeling better and still aren't too depressed over what happened. And I hope I'm on line at the same time you are again sometime.  
  
Well thanks for all the reviews and support in my time of writers block. ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


	8. Vote Results

Okay well the votes are in and the winnings votes are for a happy ending. Some people wanted a split ending, but that's just too much work so sorry. And only about three people wanted a sad ending. So happy ending it is. Alrighty now I just need to think of something to write.  
  
Don't worry I'll come up with something. ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


	9. Who Are You?

AN: Yay I got over my writer's block enough to write another chapter. I have no clue how I got the idea for this chapter. Really weird, but hope you all enjoy.  
  
CH: 8 Who are you?  
  
After almost a week of Naraku not letting Kagome get very far from the bed because of the effects her heat had on him, the two went back to training. Not that the activities that they had been participating in had been a work out in itself.  
  
"Can we stop now?" Kagome said as she kneeled on the training room floor panting. Naraku had been pushing her harder than ever. Kagome complained a lot, but she knew that he was doing it because he didn't want her to get hurt against their next opponent.  
  
"No." Naraku answered and Kagome groaned. He came at her again and she barely rolled out of the way.  
  
"If I recall you were the one who could barely walk away from our last battle." Kagome stated.  
  
"I got distracted." Naraku explained.  
  
"I thought you were the one who said that I'm not allowed to get distracted in a battle." Kagome said while narrowly dodging another one of his attacks.  
  
"That's right you're not allowed to get distracted." He said and then finally pinned her to the ground. "I on the other hand can do as I please." He proved his statement when he began to lick and nip at Kagome's neck.  
  
"Hey you, we're supposed to be training. Didn't you get enough of that last week?" When Kagome saw her chance to get away she slipped from his grasp and ran to the door. "I'm gonna go take a bath. You can stay and train all you like." She said with a smirk to him and then ran out the door.  
  
Naraku sat on the floor amused at her retreat. Then his smirk faded. "Kagura." The mentioned hanyou walked into the room. "So where is or prey?"  
  
"There is a line of destroyed villages heading east. Those who have survived say a giant youkai attacked and kept asking about a girl."  
  
'No doubt Kagome, but why is it after her?' Naraku thought. With a wave of his hand he dismissed Kagura and then stood. He walked down the hall to take a bath and perhaps do other things. 'Now that the jewel is complete I can become a full youkai. Then I will easily destroy of that pest and rule the world with my Kagome.' He smirked at the thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay the well is destroyed. I can't go to the feudal area and help them from that beast. The future is already starting to change." The person talking to them selves looked at an area far off where Tokyo tower once stood. Instead there was some sort of space anomaly. In it was a picture of pure destruction.  
  
"He's going to kill them unless I can fix something. That bastard! He couldn't stop them in the future so now he's trying to stop them in the past. I need to find another way to get back there." The voice had become incredibly frustrated.  
  
The figure made his way through the crowds of people who had gathered to look at the anomaly. "Where do I find a portal?" Then he looked back in the anomaly. "If that's a different future then perhaps the portal isn't destroyed in that future."  
  
He ran back to the anomaly, but was stopped by the police. They had made a barricade around the area. He wasn't about to get stopped. He decided on a more secretive approach so that no one would go in after him. He went to the side and hid in an alley. Chanting a spell to hide himself he reemerged and walked silently pass everyone without their notice. 'I definitely have to remember to thank mom for that spell.'  
  
'Here goes...well...everything actually." He groaned and then jumped through the barrier between possible futures. What met his eyes was worse than he had thought. Nothing but destruction. From what his mother had told him about the feudal ages this was a total massacre. 'No doubt all that bastards fault.'  
  
He ran to where he knew the well was. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw it was still intact. 'This whole two future thing is screwy. I seriously need to fix this.'  
  
He went up to the well feeling its power as he got closer. 'Oh Kami I hope this works.' He jumped in and felt a warm blue power envelop him. Looking up he saw nothing but rubble above him. 'That's right the other side is still destroyed. This is gonna be fun.' He thought sarcastically and began to dig himself out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally the outside world." Kagome said happily and twirled around in circles feeling the suns warm rays on her skin.  
  
Naraku just stood on the side waiting for her to finish her foolishness. She finished soaking in the sun and turned to look at him and gave him a bright smile. He smirked back at her and lifted his arm in an invitation to her.  
  
Kagome walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Okay, let's go."  
  
"Remember if the battle is too much you have to leave." Naraku reminded her as her rose to the sky with her in his arms.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Kagome said. Both knew that there was no way should would leave even if it meant her death.  
  
They flew over Inu Yasha's forest and the village and Naraku felt Kagome stiffen. He tightened his grip on her. He thought it was because of her memories and it partially was, but not completely. "I sense something." She said.  
  
"What is it?" Naraku asked fully ready to attack if it turned out to be hostile.  
  
"I don't know. Nothing evil, just different."  
  
"How can you sense anything evil with me so close to you." Naraku said.  
  
Kagome knew it was true. Even though the hanyou had warmed up towards her, she could still feel an incredibly evil aura coming off him. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the power she had felt. "It's coming from...the God Tree?"  
  
Naraku nodded and they landed. Over by the tree Kagome saw a figure standing looking up at it. She could sense that he wasn't a ningen, but there was something strangely familiar about him. She looked at him for a few minutes before deciding to approach. He had long black hair tied back in a long braid. He was tall and seemed well built. Definitely nice looking, but obviously male.  
  
She walked up to him after telling Naraku to stay behind. He tried to respond, but she gave him a look that said she knew what she was doing. He of course being Naraku didn't accept that, but she warned him that she didn't think that the person would talk if he was too near. "Be quick." Naraku stated and made sure his eyes never left her and was fully ready to grab her should the stranger do anything.  
  
"I was wondering when you would decide to come over." The stranger said as she got near. Neither said anything for a bit as Kagome looked up at the tree. She remembered all the things that had happened there. When she had first met Inu Yasha, how she had sat him out of a tree to heal his wounds and Kaede had caught them in a compromising situation, Kagome had decided that was the Inu Yasha she would forever remember and hold in her heart. The one that had dropped his sword and apologized for hurting her, not the one that had tried to kill her.  
  
"So many things have happened and it all started here." Kagome said softly as if in awe of the tree before her.  
  
"I know. You told me a million stories about this place." The boy next to her responded. Kagome looked up at him then and noticed his dark blue eyes looking back at her.  
  
"Do I know you?" Kagome asked. She felt like she had met him or was meant to meet him in a way.  
  
The boy shook his head. "You haven't met me and yet in a sense you have."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
He looked back up at the tree and spoke. "I didn't believe your stories when you told me that when you were fifteen you went through the well and fought evil only to fall in love with it instead. You told me about Inu Yasha with sadness in your eyes even after all those years. I went to the shrine one day and saw you as you once were as you are now and I couldn't believe it. You were so young, so naïve." Not once did his gaze leave the tree.  
  
Kagome couldn't disagree. She knew that when she had first come she was naïve. She still knew she was a little, but all these words made her only wonder more who was standing before her.  
  
"You know if I had said that to you last time I saw you, you would have hit me upside my head." He said with a small laugh.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He looked back at her and seemed to be fighting a battle with himself of whether or not to tell her. "I got here through the well."  
  
"But the well is broken."  
  
"Hai it was. It's a long story, but let's just say that I know you and I came to warn you."  
  
"About what? Who are you?" Kagome was getting a bit aggravated.  
  
"The creature that killed you family, you never told me about him so I wasn't sure if he was meant to come here. After the future began to change I still didn't know if he was meant to come back here, but I knew that I had to come and stop him from killing you. So perhaps he was and I was meant to follow. I think that because I'm sure if he hadn't come you wouldn't have gotten together with fa-Naraku."  
  
Kagome just looked at him confused. "Tell me who you are."  
  
"Okay, but promise you won't tell him. Don't want to screw up history too much." He said with a smirk. Kagome nodded. "I..." He didn't really know how to explain it. He put a hand light on her stomach and she looked at him strangely. "Let's say, you'll meet me for the real first time in about nine months."  
  
Realization dawned on Kagome and she didn't know what to say. "Your...your my son?"  
  
"Hai you and my father, Naraku." He smiled at her confused look.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Ryuichi."  
  
"That's one of my..."  
  
"Your favorite anime characters. Yeah I know. Who did you think named me?" Ryuichi said with a small smirk.  
  
"So why are you here? I didn't really understand your musings." Kagome said a little embarrassed.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day you'd be embarrassed." Ryuichi said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey that's no way to talk to your mother."  
  
"Yep, now that sounds like you." Ryuichi said and looked back up at the tree.  
  
"Youkai aren't actually dead in the time you come from as you'll come to know, just I hiding. Living out there lives as normal as possible. Some don't and are the cause of Bigfoot, Lockness, and UFO sightings. You made it out pretty well I think. Had a bunch of kids over the centuries of which I'm the oldest."  
  
"Wait you mean that I live to see my time?"  
  
Ryuichi nodded. "I'm not sure I should be telling you more then needed. To begin with, the demon's name is Waruryo. He hates the fact that although you and father are so strong you don't use your powers to destroy the world and bring it back to the way it is now."  
  
"Okay now I know there's something wrong. Naraku being good?"  
  
"He satisfies his evil with corporate style destruction and as he explained being evil gets tiring over 500 years."  
  
"So why should I believe you?"  
  
"Well, what can I tell you to make you believe me?" Ryuichi gave a smile as he thought of an idea. "Let's see, you came here when you were fifteen. You were pulled down by some mononoke and had the shikon no tama in your body. Ummm...Inu Yasha protected you after you shattered the jewel and you guys had to find the shards. You fell in love with him, but you never told me why you two never ended up together. Just something about him passing away. Is that enough or should I go on? Because I also know about that time you thought he was gonna kiss you and you pushed..." Kagome covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Okay okay I believe you." Kagome sighed. I don't know why I would ever tell you something like that.  
  
"So Naraku and I are still together in 500 years?" Kagome said a little skeptical.  
  
"Of course. God you can't even get him to leave you alone. You would sneak out at night sometimes to get some fresh air and some alone time. He thinks every guy who touches you should die a horrible death. Which is what he's probably thinking about me right now." Ryuichi pointed out.  
  
Kagome then remembered she had left Naraku a bit back and he probably had watched all their interactions. "Won't he be able to smell his blood in you?"  
  
"Nope. You see this really strong miko taught me to cover things like that."  
  
"Really and who was this miko?" Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
"Someone really great. My best friend for almost 500 years." Ryuichi smiled at the one who would be his mother. 'She really hasn't changed much in 500 years. Still warm and friendly like then. I won't let that bastard hurt her.'  
  
"We should tell him."  
  
"Maybe later." Ryuichi said. "As for right now I need to help you kill Waruryo and make sure neither of you get hurt."  
  
Kagome nodded though she did not like the idea of her son protecting her. She walked back over to Naraku with Ryuichi following. Naraku's gaze was on the boy making sure nothing happened.  
  
"Ummm...Naraku, this is Ryuichi. He's after the same creature we are. I think we should have him join us." Kagome said hoping that Naraku wouldn't object like Inu Yasha had every time she suggested alliances.  
  
"I think not." Naraku merely stated.  
  
"I think the only way he'll let you is if you tell him who you are." Kagome said.  
  
Ryuichi nodded knowing how untrusting his father was. He said a small chant and erased the spell that had hidden his scent. Naraku recognized the spell. It was one he had used before to spy on certain people. When the scent of the newcomer came to his senses he noticed his scent as well as Kagome's and was shocked although he showed no signs of such.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ryuichi. Your son from the future." Ryuichi said hoping his father would believe him.  
  
Naraku didn't want to believe the boy, but the scent was too much evidence to ignore. "When?"  
  
"I'm surprised, you haven't noticed me already. You should be able to sense that mom, I mean Kagome, is pregnant."  
  
Naraku sniffed the air, but couldn't tell because of his weaker hanyou senses. He had to crouch down and sniff Kagome's stomach and then he noticed the second smell along with hers.  
  
"You couldn't tell from where you stood could you?" Ryuichi asked completely confused. Naraku made no answer, but Ryuichi was sure that meant a yes. Then he realized why. "You're a hanyou?"  
  
Naraku merely sneered. "He can stay, but keep him out of my way."  
  
Because Ryuichi was with them they decided to travel on foot. Naraku led the group. "Does he still treat you like that in the future?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, I'm his first son. Actually, in the future I'm kind of his favorite of all your kids."  
  
"How many kids is that?" Kagome asked. 500 years was a long time.  
  
"I'm not going to say. I already have told you way too much."  
  
"But I want to know." Kagome said and made a face with wide eyes and slightly pouty mouth.  
  
"No, stop that. You still do that in the future too. It's not good. No one can resist that." Ryuichi started to panic knowing that even in the future he gave into his mother's every whim when she made that face. He started to look at the scenery rather than her pouting face.  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat and Ryuichi was happy that his mother didn't seem as resilient as she was in the future. "Okay so do I have a girl atleast?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I sense another power and this one feels really bad." Kagome pointed forward and a little south.  
  
Everyone knew that this would be a big battle and began to wonder what exactly was going to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'She's near. I can feel her. She will die and pay for what she has done to all the youkai of this world.'  
  
More blood fell to the earth, as the youkai enjoyed his final blood bath before the battle that would determine the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay hoped you liked the little break in my writer's block. If anything confused you tell me since I had some trouble explaining some things. Well thanks for reading and please please please review!!!!!!  
  
And the overwhelming majority was for a happy ending so I guess that wins, but we'll have to wait and see how it comes about.  
  
Kagome: What do you mean we have to wait and see? Don't you atleast know?  
  
Shichan: Well, actually...I just got over my writer's block enough to write this chapter. I didn't really make plans for the future.  
  
Kagome: What?! You bring in some guy who's my son and we're going off the battle and you don't know what's going to happen.  
  
Shichan: Well, umm...Look over there! *points and everyone turns*  
  
*Everyone turns back and Shichan is already half a mile away and still running*  
  
Shichan: I'll write when I get some more ideas!  
  
~*Shichan 


	10. Finale

AN: Well this is the last chapter. Most of my fics are coming to an end. I need to think of more plots. Well thanks for sticking with me and please review.  
  
CH: 9 Finale  
  
Kagome couldn't believe the enormous evil aura that she was feeling as they got closer. Both Ryuichi and Naraku could feel her unease and swore that nothing would happen to her. They came upon a totally decimated village. Blood was staining every inch of the ground. Kagome felt like she was going to be sick. She moved closer to Naraku as they walked through the area. "It's still here." She said as they walked through the village. Naraku couldn't smell anything over the blood that was everywhere. Ryuichi could still sense Waruryo, but couldn't pinpoint where he was.  
  
They all suddenly sensed something right behind them and dodged just as a giant tail came down on the spot they were just standing. Kagome pulled herself off the ground and looked up to see a giant blood red dragon youkai hovering over them. She noticed he resembled the one who had killed Inu Yasha's father.  
  
"Finally, I found you." Waruryo said as he glared down at the woman who had destroyed the youkai world. He then noticed Naraku and Ryuichi. "So the boy came back to save his parents. How sweet. You'll die with them too." He swatted at Kagome with his tail and second time, but this time she saw it coming and easily dodged.  
  
Naraku snarled at the youkai who dared attack his mate. "So you're as protective of her now as you are in the future." Waruryo observed. He smirked and brought one of his claws down at Naraku. Naraku dodged and released a haze of miasma at the youkai. Waruryo seemed unfazed, but was hit back when Ryuichi slashed at him with his claws.  
  
Ryuichi came at Waruryo a second time and seemed as if he would get the dragon youkai in the neck, but was grabbed by the waist by Waruryo's tail and was slammed into the ground. Dust flew everywhere and the evil youkai pulled back his tail. "Pathetic." Waruryo stated.  
  
"Ryuichi!" Kagome ran to her son. Waruryo was going to use the distraction to attack Kagome, but was slashed across the face by Naraku.  
  
"That was foolish." Waruryo laughed and hit Naraku into a wooden hut and he went crashing through the wall. Naraku slowly pulled himself back up and stepped out of the hole he had created. He wiped a line of blood off his chin and sneered at the youkai who had thrown him. "In the future you may have been able to defeat me, but right now as a hanyou, you are nothing compared to me."  
  
Naraku wasn't listening and attacked again. Waruryo may have been big, but he did have a lot of speed and before Naraku could get in his attack, one of Waruryo's clawed hands grasped Naraku mid-attack. He squeezed the hanyou in his grasp and his claws dug into Naraku's back. Naraku refused to even wince as he felt the Waruro's claws piercing his skin. Blood began to stain Naraku's clothing and trickle down Waruryo's claws. Waruryo smirking as the scent of Naraku's blood reached his senses. "Now you die hanyou."  
  
Something akin to a pink comet shot through Waruryo's arm and it fell to the ground releasing Naraku from its grasp. Waruryo let out a cry of pain and turned to see Kagome standing near Ryuichi with her bow raised and a second arrow strung. She fired again, but this time he was ready and ducked down. The arrow whizzed above him.  
  
Ryuichi winced and rubbed his head. He looked up to see Kagome poised over him facing forward with a determined look and letting loose an arrow. He sat up and saw the giant dragon youkai crash down on what was now three legs and the arrow fly just over him. Waruryo's tail flicked back and forth behind him and then shot forward at Kagome.  
  
Ryichi jumped up and grabbed Kagome, pulling her out of the way. Kagome lost the grip on her bow as Ryuichi grabbed her and it fell to the ground to be crushed to pieces by the force of Waruryo's tail smashing down on it.  
  
"Help father, I'll distract him." Ryuichi said and ran at the dragon youkai. Kagome didn't even get a chance to say anything. She ran to Naraku and helped him to his feet. Ryuichi collected a ball of light in his hand which transformed into a sword of blue energy. He jumped up and lunged at Waruryo. The dragon youkai had little time to dodge and ended up losing a claw. He growled and swiped at Ryuichi, but Ryuichi dodged. However, while dodging he ran into straight into Waruryo's second attack and was thrown by his tail. 'Kami I wish mother and father had trained me better.' Ryuichi thought as he pulled himself off the ground a second time.  
  
Kagome set Naraku down and was about to run back to help Ryuichi, but was held back by Naraku's hand gripping her sleeve. "Get away from here." Naraku said and used his grip on her sleeve to toss her back a bit. He ran forward just as Ryuichi had been tossed to the ground. He lunged and pulled a knife from his haori. The blade plunged into Waruryo's neck and the youkai bucked up tossing the hanyou off him, but the blade remained in his flesh. A black thick fluid, like oil, flowed from the wound. Ryuichi took this as his chance to attack again.  
  
He gathered his energy into a sword again and slashed Waruryo across the chest as the youkai was arched back in pain. The dragon youkai fell to the ground, but was not ready to give in. He pulled himself up and his dark green eyes began to change to a deep shade of red. Waves of black youki began to surround him and lunged at Ryuichi with renewed strength. Ryuichi dodged an attack by the youkai's tail, but was then slashed by his claws. Ryuichi went flying pass Kagome and landed to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
Kagome ran over to him seeing the gaping wound on his chest. She raised her hands to heal him, but he grabbed her wrist. "Don't...don't waste you energy. Just get away from here." Kagome could feel tears coming to her eyes. Though she had not known him for long she had already loved him like a son. "I'll be fine, just get away." Ryuichi whispered to her as the blood loss got to him and unconsciousness took hold. Kagome checked to make sure he was still breathing and found very shallow and erratic breaths, but they were still there.  
  
Kagome stood and unsheathed her sword. She purified the blade with her miko powers and ran at the dragon youkai. He smirked when he saw her coming. He swung his tail at her, but she was surprisingly quick and dodged. His claws came at her the same time she swung her blade. The same dark liquid flowed from Waruryo's shoulder, but Kagome went flying crashing to the ground and a cloud of dust surrounded her.  
  
Kagome moaned and opened her eyes. She had a wound in her right arm and couldn't lift her sword. She brought up her left hand to fan the dust out of her face so she could breathe better. When the dust cleared she saw Waruryo standing over her. He was bleeding from multiple wounds, but still looked determined to kill. "Why?" Kagome gasped out as she leaned on her left arm pushing herself to sit up.  
  
"Why?" Waruryo repeated her barely audible question. "Because of you we are forced to hide and ningens were allowed to rule the world. You made the most evil youkai of this time weaker and as the years went by his the evil within him was lost. Naraku and you became powerful enough that you could make the world bow down and yet you lived in luxury, yet not as royalty. You play the ningen games of corporations and no longer use the way of the sword and blood. You have lost sight of what made this world great, what made us youkai rulers of the world, and because of that all of us suffer. When we get out of line and attack ningens you destroy us. It is because of your love of the ningen race that we are forced to hide. You brought us nothing but shame and for that you will die." Waruryo ranted.  
  
Naraku got up half way through Waruryo's rant and ran as fast as he could to stand in front of Kagome. He got there as Waruryo finished his speech and sat back on his two back legs preparing to attack Kagome. Waruryo raised his front claws and was ready to slash at Kagome when Naraku got in the way. "So you are willing to lose your life for her. You always were a fool for loving that miko." His claws began to descend on the hanyou.  
  
Kagome couldn't bring herself to stand. She couldn't believe she would be forced to lose another person she loved. Tears began to fill her eyes and flow down her cheeks. She felt a pulsing from her chest and saw the Shikon glow a bright pink and pulsing with a strong aura. 'Please give him the power to defeat this evil youkai.' Kagome wished.  
  
A bright light consumed the area and Waruryo was forced to pull back his attack. He turned his head to the side and diverted his gaze from the brightness. Kagome also averted her gaze not able to raise her arm to block the light because she was leaning on it. When the light faded both Kagome and Waruryo turned to Naraku and were surprised by what they saw.  
  
Naraku's felt a warmth consume him and felt an unimaginable power flow through his veins. When the light was gone, his wounds were healed. Only the blood stains on his clothing would allude to that fact that he had been injured. His ears were now slightly pointed and his tongue ran over the new fangs in his mouth. He smirked at the surprised look Waruryo gave him.  
  
Naraku lunged at the youkai with his new found power and slashed Waruryo across the cheek. Waruryo sneered and swiped at Naraku. His claws met with nothing, but air as Naraku was too fast. His tail attempted an attack as well, but Naraku easily dodged that.  
  
Naraku went for his knife that was in Waruryo's neck and grabbed the hilt of the blade. He twisted the blade and brought it down opening the wound in the dragon youkai's neck further. Waruryo bellowed in pain and tried to attack again, but Naraku jumped up and out of the way. He then came down on the dragon youkai with his blade and sliced the youkai in half.  
  
Naraku landed gracefully to the ground. He stood over the destroyed youkai, barely breathing hard. He put his knife back I his haori and then went over to Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Naraku had been transformed and went to attack Waruryo, Kagome could feel herself becoming different as well. The Shikon's light had dissipated and it flew back into Kagome's body. She instantly passed out.  
  
Kagome saw a woman standing in front of her. "Who are you?" Kagome said. She looked around at her surrounding and saw nothing, but a gray void.  
  
"I think you know who I am." The woman turned to Kagome.  
  
"Midoriko?" Kagome gasped in recognition. "But how?"  
  
"The reason I was not able to defeat the youkai that attacked me and could only seal them was because of who led them. They were led by a very powerful taiyoukai, which I had fallen in love with." Midoriko admitted. Kagome was unable to say anything so she continued. "We couldn't bring ourselves to kill the other and we couldn't accept the love we held for the other and as a result we spend eternity fighting, but never truly killing the other."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You were able to accept you love for a youkai, something I could never do. I was too wrapped up in my duty as a miko to accept my feelings, but some how I know you could and that is why I chose you to wield the Shikon. Because of your unselfish wish for Naraku, we are now free." Midoriko said and a man appeared behind her. He was most definitely youkai with short dark green hair and light red eyes.  
  
"Arigatou." He said to Kagome and held Midoriko to him.  
  
"And now I leave you with a small gift." Midoriko said and the figures in front of Kagome blurred and faded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome." Naraku said and lightly shook the unconscious girl. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. He gaze was hazy, but then focused on the face of Naraku or what she assumed was now Naraku. He was a full youkai she could sense it. He also had changed slightly in appearance.  
  
Kagome brought her left hand up to his cheek and ran her fingertips over a dark red stripe on his cheek. He had two on each cheek and instead of brown his eyes were now a hazel color, a deep mixture of brown, green, and gold. "I thought I almost lost you." Naraku said and held Kagome's hand against his cheek.  
  
"You've changed." Kagome whispered.  
  
"As have you." Naraku stated and Kagome gave him a quizzical look. She then looked at her hand and saw her nails had grown into claws. She also saw dark purple stripes on her wrist. Naraku had been amazed when he had come upon her on the ground. Her hair had turned from its raven color to a dark midnight blue and she had a dark purple stripe on each cheek. When she opened her eyes they were a deep violet, but still held the same light and innocence he had come to love.  
  
Naraku helped Kagome to her feet and supported her with an arm under hers and around her shoulder. Kagome turned her head to the side and saw the body of Waruryo torn in two. "So it's finally over." Kagome whispered and then she remembered something. "Ryuichi!"  
  
Naraku brought her to the body on the ground. She knelt to the ground and lifted her left hand over the unmoving, but still barely alive body. Her hand glowed with her still existing miko powers and the wound across Ryuichi's stomach began to heal. When it was done healing, Ryuichi stirred a bit and opened his eyes.  
  
He rubbed his head as he sat up and focused his eyes on the two before him. "Now those are the parents I remember." Ryuichi stated. Kagome practically tackled him in a tight hug, well as tight of a hug as she could with only one arm. She pulled back ad winced slightly when Naraku touched her right arm.  
  
"It should heal if a couple days." Naraku said and helped Kagome to her feet.  
  
Ryuichi followed suit and stood. "Well it seems like I survived this battle in more ways than one." He said and held a hand to Kagome's stomach.  
  
"You should get back home. I'm sure I'm worried about you." Kagome said with a small smile.  
  
"Five hundred years old and still having my mother telling me what to do." Ryuichi said with a small smile. "I should get back though to make sure everything is okay." Ryuichi hugged Kagome lightly and turned and bowed to Naraku. "Take good care of me." He said with a smirk and then ran off in the direction of the well.  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned against Naraku. His arm was supporting her around her waist as she had her left arm around his shoulder and leaned her head on his chest. "You can return to the future now that the well has been cleared out." Naraku stated though he didn't want to let her go.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I like being here with you. And we'll see that time eventually anyway." She said with a smile. "Let's go home." Naraku nodded and picked her up bridal style and took off towards his castle.  
  
Kagome nuzzled against his neck. Her senses seemed much stronger and she couldn't help, but wonder what she looked like now. Then as stupid as it was to wonder such a thing after such a great battle, Kagome wondered if Naraku still found her attractive in this new form, though she figured he must seeing as though they would still be together in five hundred years according to Ryuichi. "I wonder what I look like now." She whispered out loud.  
  
"Still as radiant as ever." Naraku answered her. And she smiled and cuddled closer against him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A baby's wail could be heard from the room down the hall. Naraku walked to the room and saw Kagome lying down with a small bundle in her arms. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and some of her hair was stuck to her forehead, but she glowed with a strange radiance. Naraku walked over to her and sat next to her on the futon.  
  
"So what do you think of Ryuichi-chan?" Kagome asked as she held the newborn in her arms.  
  
"I think he will grow to be quite loyal and helpful." Naraku replied.  
  
Kagome gave a small laugh and playfully elbowed him in the side. She then leaned against him and his arm came around her. "I love you." She said softly and kissed Naraku on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too." Naraku said and claimed Kagome's lips with his. The young Ryuichi looked up from his mother's arms not understanding a thing.  
  
Kagome knew that her trials in life were not fully over. She still had to deal with a full youkai Naraku that still would have evil tendencies to all, but his immediate family. 'At least I know if I stick to it, I do get him to change.' Kagome thought with holding back a small smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryuichi looked up at the rubble blocking his way out of the well. There was barely enough room on the bottom of the well for him to stand. 'Well, atleast Waruryo has been dealt with.' Ryuichi thought as he began to dig himself out.  
  
He could just barely see a bit of light and pulled a few more planks of wood out of the way. Just as he was reaching the top some of the rocks below him slid and he was about to fall back to the bottom of the well, but someone grabbed his wrist.  
  
Ryuichi looked up and smiled. He pulled himself out of the well with some help and then brushed himself off. "You could have been killed you know. Pulling a stupid stunt like that. Where did you get such a suicidal mentality?"  
  
"Says the woman who I probably inherited it from." Ryuichi said smiling at the now slightly older looking Kagome.  
  
"Come on." Kagome said with a sigh. They both turned and she paused for a bit seeing the still destroyed shrine. It had been five hundred years since she had last visited this area.  
  
"If you could have stopped it, if you could have changed everything..." Ryuichi started.  
  
"Iie, some things are just meant to happen. If it didn't happen, I wouldn't have Naraku and you and all my other wonderful kids. We all experience some loss, but I have to say I got a lot out of it also. Come on, I'm hungry." Kagome said.  
  
Ryuichi let out a small laugh as he looked as his mother's over sized stomach heavy with another brother or sister. "It's been five hundred years, don't you two ever stop."  
  
"That's no way to talk to your mother." Kagome said and slapped him lightly on the arm as they continued their walk. "It's good to have you back my little Ryuichi-chan." Ryuichi just smiled and wondered when his mother was going to stop calling him that.  
  
Everyone was amazed when the anomaly that had taken over Tokyo tower disappeared. It was attributed to some hoax. Few knew the truth and those that did weren't saying anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well it's all finished. I should write another Naraku/Kagome fic. There aren't enough out there. Maybe if I can think of something. Give me ideas if you'd like to see another one. Please review!!!  
  
~*Shichan 


End file.
